Stone of Blue Light
by Sesshomarus-Girl101
Summary: I'm not good at these things, but.. The Shikon Jewle is complete. How will InuYasha use it? And whats this? Kagome the Hanyou?
1. A Simple Wish

'Finally our journeys over.' Thought a silver haired, dog eared, half demon boy as he sat on one of the highest branches of a giant tree.  
  
His head tilted up slightly, ears flicking back peacefully, as a breeze ruffled Inu Yasha's hair and the leaves about him. Two clawed fingers lifted to his neck as the hanyou played with the prayer beads sitting there. What was he to do now?  
  
Inu Yasha had spent so much time and energy.Now his quest was complete. The Shikon Jewel was in one piece again. And Kagome was letting him use it as he wanted. Finally! His chance to be a full fledged youkai, to no longer have to endure the boastings of other demons! But.Had that been a pain, a pleading, in Kagome's eyes as he had left?  
  
'No,' he thought, 'I only imagined it; Kagome said she didn't care what my decision was.' And yet.  
  
On the one paw, he could be demon. Powerful. He could protect Kagome until the end. But would he go blood crazy? Would he be able to rope and tame the beast he knew would be inside? Better yet, would Kagome still like him? And, one day, she would die.And he would live on.  
  
On the other paw, he could be full human. Kagome would like him then, right? But he wouldn't be able to protect her as well. He would loose what power he already had as it was.  
  
A sharp sting at the hanyoukai's neck brought him back to the present. He plucked a flea from his neck, and squashed it, an extremely annoyed look on his face.  
  
"Myoga.Why do you always go to do that?!"  
  
The tiny demon staggered on his masters shoulder for a moment, then held as still as he could. "I cannot help it, me Lord, you have an excellent blood line."  
  
"I thought I said I wanted to think Alone." Grumped the inu hanyou, eyeing the flea.  
  
Myoga wrung his four hands together. "I am sorry, Lord Inu Yasha, but Kagome grows restless, or so I can tell, to know what you have decided."  
  
"Go away, pest. I'll come when I want." Without warning, the dog eared boy flicked the insect from his shoulder, not even paying attention to where his servant landed.  
  
Kagome sat in the hut that had once belonged to the old priestess, Kaede. The girls dark eyes gazed down at her faced up palm. A large, round, object balanced there, a pink, marble sized, Jewel. The Jewel of Four Souls. But, she wondered, how would he use it? Would he do what he had always planned and become full demon?  
  
The whistle of a boiling kettle made her jump, her hand clasping around the jewel so it would not fall to the dirt. After putting the round object in her pack pocket, she poured herself a cup of' tea. This place was lonely now. Kaede gone, dieing while doing something brave, probably protecting the village or something ((Or so Kagome believed just to honor the old lady's memory)).Miroku, Sango and Shippo away.Inu Yasha off 'thinking', even Myoga had gone off somewhere.  
  
The flap of a door brushed open. Inu Yasha stepped in, his eyes firmly on the ground. 'I don't care what might happen, I'm doin it..' he thought.  
  
"You're going through with it then?" Asked Kagome.  
  
He answered with a nod. Both sighed, but the hanyou spoke first after that. "How're we supposed to do this?"  
  
"Uh.Maybe if we say it together.?"  
  
"Right.."  
  
"On three.One." Started the teenage ningen. Inu Yasha swallowed, it was now or never.  
  
"Two." Kagome sounded nervous.  
  
"Three!"  
  
"Make me a-"  
  
"Make him a-"  
  
"-human!"  
  
"-demon!" 


	2. NOT A REAL CHAPTER!

Okay, I'm new at this. This is my very first Fan Fiction, so be nice everyone. I already have lots of plans for this, and I have most of it typed up, I'm just going to wait for at least one tiny review before I put up the others. Just one little review is all I need, and I promise, I'll put one or two up right away. This has promise to be a long one, it's already 40 pages on a word document, and not near finished. So, just give me a review and I'll start making it so I actually have to try and write this for you guys. M'kay? Good ^_^ 


	3. Kagome The Hanyou

A pink cloud of heavily scented smoke filled the hut. Kagome gasped, and ended with a lungful of smoke and coughed it out.  
  
"Inu.Inuyasha?" She croaked.  
  
The smoke smell cleared a little. She could smell the half youkai now. Wait.She could.smell him?  
  
"What?" Came a coughing answer. In return for speaking, the poor demon began coughing endlessly. Kagome's ears flicked to the sound. Her ears.FLICKED?!  
  
Without another word, except a grunt of annoyance, Inuyasha put one arm out and caught her around the waist, dragging her out with him as he ran out of the hut. The fresh air was like a heaven on earth for both of them. After a few moments of panting on both parts, Kagome looked up, expecting Inuyasha to look something like his brother now. But he looked the same, except for the surprised expression with his mouth hanging open as he stared at Kagome.  
  
"What..?" She asked, feeling a little self conscious because of the way he looked at her.  
  
"You're.You're a.Hanyou!" He got out. A sudden picture of Kagome yelling 'SIT!!' popped into Inu Yasha's head, which made him add, "it ain't my fault!!"  
  
She blinked at him, as if not hearing his add-on. "A.A hanyou!?!" Her hands lifted past her eyes; there she saw claws on her finger's instead of well kept nails. On the top of her head, she felt fuzzy ears, much like Inuyasha's by the feel of them. Her head started to swim, and being able to smell every living thing around them didn't help make matters better. Kagome fainted.  
  
When she woke, Kagome could faintly smell the same perfume-ish scent that had come from the Shikon no Tama, and guessed she was back in the hut. She gripped the pounding spot on her forehead as she sat up. Even before her vision cleared, she could tell Myoga was there, by his squeaky snores, and Inuyasha, by his scent.  
  
The half demon Lord was asleep, his head leaning towards his left shoulder, Myoga resting on his right with the Tetsusiaga's hilt leaning, almost crushing the tiny flea with every exhale of the dog demon. Through a small gap in the hut's door flap, she could clearly see the dark blue sky with silver glittering stars of night. Sighing, she lay back on the bed of furs the other hanyou had obviously collected for her. For awhile, Kagome just lay in shock to all that had happened, but soon, sleep crept upon her.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Yelled Inuyasha the next morning.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you meant human, not demon?!" The dog eared Kagome shot back as the two argued outside.  
  
"Why didn't you ask?!"  
  
Kagome stomped her foot, thoroughly annoyed with the inu youkai. Twenty feet off, the bushes ruffled. Two pairs of ears, one silver the other black, purked towards the noise. Again the bushes rumbled, now sounding like three or four figures walked there. Something darted out at the two hanyou's.  
  
Before Kagome could move, Shippo launched from the ground and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Kagome!" Came the loud, childish voice as he backed a little to smile at her.  
  
The kitsune blinked. "Kagome.What happened? You're.." he sniffed, "half demon now?!"  
  
"What?!" Came two mingled voices, Sango and Miroku.  
  
The three travelers forgot about their own troubles such as hunger and thirst to question Kagome as they formed a small half circle around her.  
  
"And Inuyasha didn't tell me he meant ningen, not youkai so the Jewel must have thought I was wishing to be half and half."  
  
Shippo turned to face Inu. "How could you do that?!"  
  
"I didn't do nothing!!" Protested Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku interjected. "That was pretty careless, Inuyasha."  
  
"Shut up, Monk!"  
  
Next was Sango. "Stupid hanyoukai.." She whispered.  
  
Inuyasha growled, tired of listening to them. "I didn't do anythin wrong! Will everyone just stop sayin it's my fault?!"  
  
"No." They all said in unison.  
  
The male hanyou looked at them all, practically glaring. He crossed his arms defiantly, his chin resting on them.  
  
"It's not my fault." He mumbled.  
  
"Yes it is!" Pipped Shippo, who had heard. Miroku and Sango had only heard mumbling, but at Shippo's words guessed what Inu had said.  
  
Kagome responded with a nice, loud, "SIT!"  
  
The ground made a loud 'CRUNCH' under Inu Yasha as he was forced, almost as if by some large invisible hand, into it by the prayer beads. "Damnit-I didn't-Do-Anything--" The half dog demon could be heard shouting into the dirt.  
  
Soon, though, the spell wore off, and he could sit up. His arms again crossed before him, but his head was up defiantly. A generally grouchy looked stained the face of the hanyou as Myoga jumped on his shoulder of the Fire Rat Fur haori. "Come now, everyone. It truly is not Inuyasha- sama's fault. Besides.We can always return Lady Kagome back, if she wishes it."  
  
Everyone turned to look at the flea youkai. Inu Yasha picked him up between two claws by the insect's shirt. "Hush.." he mumbled softly, not moving his lips at all.  
  
No one but Kagome and Myoga caught the word. She walked over to Inu Yasha and slapped him as hard as she could, taking Myoga in her other hand. Inu rocked a moment, dazed. The hand that had held Myoga raised to his red cheek.  
  
"Ow.Bitch! You left scratch marks!" He barked. Sango glared at him, threatening silently to throw her boomerang at him, Miroku glanced at Kagome only to see her fleeing back.  
  
~*~  
  
A.N. Here you go, the next chapter up for you. Next up will be show why this story is called Stone of Blue Light. 


	4. Stone of Blue Light

I just realized I never did a disclaimer, so here I go  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or anyone else.Though I wish I did.*runs off in the corner and starts thinking of ways to take them* Hey, I just want Inu and Sesshi, who wants everyone else? ^_^'  
  
"It seems.." Said Kagome after swallowing her mouthful of rice, " that there is a stone that can change me back."  
  
Myoga rose from his sitting position on her shoulder and cleared his throat.  
  
"There is tell of a blue stone on the other side of Japan that can change her." Everyone, even Inu Yasha, paused to listen. "This stone once belonged to a wise green dragon. This dragon was young, and had two loves. A red dragon-ess and a silver dragon-ess. The story starts with the green dragon, Zori, as a young one. All others wanted him or feared him. Only two of these many held his favor. Shuri and Kina . The two fought night and day over Zori. And for the longest time, he never knew, for around him they acted like the friends they had originally been. The Stone of Blue Light, as it is now known, was only a lucky rock among the dragons horde then, but he carried it with him always.  
  
One day he came upon the two fighting females. He sat silent for a while, watching them fight. Both delt the other the final blow hours later. The two huddled together, begging the forgiveness of the other. Zori rushed to them both. He cried out in anger and pain and the stone was dropped. The flesh of Shuri, the red scaled one as her name suggests, and the magically colored blood of the silver Kina mixed on the stone, turning it a bright blue. When Zori saw this he picked it up, his tears falling onto it and enclosing it in the crystal a dragons tear becomes. Somehow the image and will of Zori passed into it, and the blood of poor Kina has made it magic. Anytime someone calls with the right words, a shadowy image of the young and long dead Zori will emerge, and ask what it is you seek." Myoga, his tale done, jumped to his Lords shoulder.  
  
Soon, the men of the group, Shippo included, began eating their dinner again. Kagome glared at them. "Do you even care?!"  
  
Inu Yasha looked up, noodles still hanging from his mouth and dangling above his 'instant ramen' styro foam cup. "'Course we care." He slurped the noodles and handed Myoga an onion that the small demon had been asking for since he joined his master. "We're just hungry. Besides, it's not like we can start tonight! Or tomorrow." He added in a slightly embarrassed tone.  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked, narrowing her gold eyes at him.  
  
Inu Yasha's head ducked, though he made it seem that he did so to shovel more ramen into his mouth. Myoga realized, first, what his master was saying.  
  
"It's the New Moon." Inu Yasha pretended that nothing had been said, continuing to eat his soup.  
  
"Oh."Mumbled Kagome. "When will my 'time of the month' be?" She wondered aloud, causing Miroku to choke on his rice.  
  
"You are such a pervert!" The teenage ningen-turned-hanyou yelled.  
  
Shippo patted the monk on the back while Miroku beat his chest with his fist until he could breathe again. He was gasping when he received a hard smack on the back of the head by Sango, who was holding her soup in the other hand. Miroku rubbed his head, glaring at silently at Sango. "We should sleep." He said after awhile, and everyone agreed, having finished their dinner.  
  
Since they were hanyoukai's and older then Shippo, Inu Yasha and Kagome got first watch. Silence, save for the normal prowling, nocturnal animal, clung to the air about them. Inu Yasha broke it.  
  
"So.You think this 'Stone of Blue Light' will work?"  
  
"It's worth a try." Replied Kagome easily.  
  
"Do you really think being half demons' so bad that you want to go back to being human?"  
  
Nothing more was said, not even a thanks to Shippo, Sango or Kilala ((Or Kirara as you may believe they call her.)) for relieving them. Miroku and Myoga were asleep to one side of the hut, and Sango's things where set up on the side opposite of the door, leaving the side across from Miroku for Inu Yasha and Kagome to sleep.  
  
As usual, the Inu-Youkai slept slept while sitting, his sword resting on his one shoulder so as not to get in his way. Kagome lay in the ground, her head resting on her arms only a few inches from the hanyou male. Kilala came through the flap and purred slightly as she looked around, then turned to Miroku and woke him. The neko demon placed a paw lightly on the monk's mouth, signaling him to be silent as he went out.  
  
Morning came with another argument in its wakes.  
  
"I'm not goin' anywhere today! You'll just have to wait!"  
  
"Then we'll leave you here to catch up later!" Retorted Kagome.  
  
"What if it's your night too?" He asked plainly, crossing his arms.  
  
Of course Kagome had no answer to this, so she gave in, and the group settled down. As usual, by late afternoon any demon within a mile radius could smell he was mostly human. By nightfall when the stars shone brightly, Inu Yasha had black hair, human ears and no hint of demon left in him except for his attitude.  
  
He sat alone, except for Myoga. Inu Yasha growled slightly. "No body better attack tonight." Just what he needed, to be saved by Sango, Miroku and Kagome.  
  
"Don't worry, me Lord, no one even knows about your change, except the others." The now ningen Inu Yasha sighed, and let his head fall back to the wall behind him.  
  
The cloth flap blew open, Kagome entering and sitting before the fire across from the inu hanyou. She poured herself a cup of tea, then Inu Yasha one as an after thought. She handed him the steaming clay mug. He took it, but didn't drink.  
  
After a few moments of silence, the flea demon jumped to his masters' cup and took a drink of the brown liquid. For a while, Kagome sat, imitating Inu Yasha by simply staring at the steaming hot tea. She opened her mouth to speak, but found nothing to say. She sipped her tea until it was gone, still acting like the old Kagome. Still finding nothing to say, she left Inu to be accompanied only by Myoga.  
  
Inu Yasha placed the cup to his side and again let his head fall onto the wall behind him. A few hours later, when someone went to check on the quiet Inu, they found the human teen asleep.  
  
The next day found Inu Yasha in one of his best moods, glad that he was again the hanyou. But from the start of the morning Kagome was anxious to leave. Everyone gave into her not quite soon enough, in Kagome's eyes. No one knew exactly why she wanted to go so badly, since anyone could walk beside her even though she was on her bike with Shippo in the basket.  
  
At camp three nights later, they felt no closer to their goal then they felt at the start. Miroku had weaseled the townspeople into giving them a small, but larger then Keade's old hut, place to stay for the night. Everyone, save Inu Yasha, slept inside, even the monk, though he earned himself a few slaps from Sango before anyone got to sleep.  
  
Inu Yasha lay on the roof, staring up at the sky soundlessly. He watched each star twinkle on its own before turning over and peering into the dark room where the others slept. They were all asleep. Turning back over onto is his back, he sighed. This was going to take long time.  
  
~*~ A.N. So.Doing good? Yes, no, maybe so? Oh, and I will probably start putting more author notes in the chapters here and there.just a warning before I start annoying people, I'm not too cruel. 


	5. It Starts

~*~Alright, this chapters going to be a bit short, a set up, sorta, for the next one. ~*~  
  
Along a dark path walked a full blooded youkai, followed by another, though it was smaller then the first, and a human. The first demon had long, white silver hair, pointed ears, strips on the side of his face, a crescent moon on his forehead, and molten gold eyes. Sesshomaru. The two following could be none other then the toad demon servant, Jaken, and the ningen child, Rin.  
  
Rin looked around, slightly nervous do to the dark, but she had decided to follow the demon Lord, no matter what, since he had back to life after wolves had attacked her village and killed her. She wasn't really afraid of the dark, more of what could come out of it and get her without her knowing it.  
  
Jaken walked obediently behind his master, looking either at the ground or at the passing scenery. He held his staff close, not letting the tip touch the ground, for whatever reason the small youkai had. Questions popped in and out of the toad's mind, why had Lord Sesshomaru tested the Tensusiaga on him, and then Rin? Especially since there had been no guarantee that he would live through it.He, who had devoted most of his life to Sesshomaru.  
  
A breeze carried a scent to Sesshomaru's delicate nose. The demon paused, searching the smells of the wind. "Inuyasha..." He said softly.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Echoed Jaken, looking to his Lord uncertainly. "You mean he's near by?"  
  
"Yes, Jaken." Came a reply, though to the miniature demon it seemed far off. His eyes had fallen to the ground, and his had and the one human to hold his masters favor were some twenty feet ahead of him by the time he looked up.  
  
"Uh, M-My Lord, wait for me!"  
  
The night wore on, and the demons had not brought along Ah and Un this time, so they stopped. Rin had grown tired, and stumbled until Sesshomaru had said something. If they had brought the beasts, the Great Demon would have simply put the child on their back and gone on, but they stopped to give the girl a rest and to sleep themselves. Now that everyone was resting, she lay nestled in the warmth of Sess's 'fluffy' while she slept. Jaken was curled off to the side, snoring, but Sesshomaru lay awake.  
  
The tree's around him ruffled in a stronger breeze then earlier that day, but again the scent of Inu Yasha reached his sensitive nose, making him swiftly decide whether to try and find the source, or let Rin rest, as well as himself. The decision ended with the latter ((Second choice for all you dimwits)), so he stayed as he was. Soon, the inu youkai was asleep, propped up against his fluffy, head leaning unknowingly towards Rin. ((A.N: Awww.how kawaii!! ^_^;; I'm a Rin & Sesshi fan. Heck, I'm an all around Sesshi fan..))  
  
Yet again it was days later. Sesshomaru had done nothing about the fact he had found his half brother again. Jaken and Rin were both mildly surprised by this, neither really caring what the hanyou was up to unless Sesshomaru did. But Sesshomaru was interested in what his little half brother was doing. Suddenly there were two half demon's in Inu Yasha's group instead of one, three humans and two small youkai not worth Sess's attention.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama?" Came the human child's voice. "Why are we following Inuyasha?"  
  
"I am curious to know what he quests for. Quiet Jaken." The noble aristocrat commanded as the toad demon opened his mouth, though he was cut off from saying a word. After this, the small demon sulked slightly, falling behind a little more and seeming to pout.  
  
~*~ See, short. Well, next chappy I finally get to bring in some new characters of my own. YAY!!0_0 *Cough* Anyway. Review, if you would! I would love to hear your views on this idiotic story of mine so far.. 


	6. Challenging Seekers

To substantivo- ^_^ I update fast because I already have this written out for the first.oh, I think I can get 15 chapters out of it at the least. And hey, whatever floats your boat. *Memo* Give Miroku and Koga to substantive if no other bidder after getting ownership over the Inuyasha gang. Okay, all set.  
  
To everyone: Thanks for reading!!! I feel so loved.*Is pummeled by rocks* Can't you just.ow.. feel the..ouch! Hey!...Love?  
  
~*~  
  
Dragons. Why'd it have to be Dragons? Seiryuu sighed, gulping down his sake and staring down the length of the inn room to the door. Damn. His employer just had to want this stupid 'Stone of Blue Light', guarded by Dragons. Loved by Dragons. Wanted by Dragons. SO OF COURSE IT HAD TO BE FREAKIN DRAGONS! Seiryuu sat back against the wall, rubbing his temples with his eyes closed. He should have known better then taking the job in the first place. He should have let that bitch get the stone for herself. And he would have, had it not been for the pay off he would get. He'd have enough to kick back in the life of luxury for the next hundred years at the least if he was a little sparing with the money.  
  
Still. Taking a job from a hooded female, shrouded in mystery, wealthy, but that was beside the point, cold hearted, and with an attitude problem to say the least? He had to admit it; maybe he had had a momentary lapse of sanity. The dark haired youkai sat straight again, light blue eyes opening to look about the room. One person was watching him, he noticed. Maybe it was the one he was looking for...  
  
Upon taking the job, his employer had said to go to this very inn, on this very evening, to meet his 'partner'. A rookie, or she must be since he had never heard of her, in the line of thievery and assignations. The women staring at him from under a thin hood obviously had silver-pink hair and soft gold eyes. Yeah, that must be her. Young, seemingly strong for a girl. She stood up and walked to the male demon.  
  
"You are the one known as Seiryuu, are you not?" Rang a soft voice, similar to bells ringing on a cat's collar.  
  
"I am. Komo I presume?" He replied with a slight smirk.  
  
"Yes." Komo answered with an almost relieved smile. "Kaminari sent you here, did she not?"  
  
"She did. But if you are here, and know to look for me, you know that. Did She give you a better clue on where to begin looking for information on this Stone? She gave me only a sentence that made no sense."  
  
"She told me the history of the Stone, but nothing more. What did she tell you about it?"  
  
"'Seek the ocean in its raging anger; ask the ravage waters to show you what you seek. So say's Zori, so it shall be'. "  
  
"Well.That means that we go to the sea, doesn't it?"  
  
"Well, yes. But we need to find out where. You truly are new at this." He sighed, and explained at her half angry look. "This is an island, or have you forgotten that? The sea surrounds us. Where do we seek the ocean? What part?"  
  
"Oh.Wait! There's something I've forgotten." Komo looked as if she was really trying to remember, but Seiryuu didn't seem impressed by it, obviously wondering how he got matched up with this girl as he put his forehead in his hand. It was then Komo remembered. "There are others looking for the Stone too! Kaminari said that we should find out all we can about the Stone before leaving, since the others that search for it know more then we seem to about it."  
  
Sighing, the tall demon stood up. "Then let's go and find out what we can."  
  
"Come on, Komo!" Seiryuu called impatiently, waiting for his partner out of the very inn they had met in. The strange demon-ess had stayed inside to make sure she had gotten all her things together for traveling and Seiryuu had said he would wait outside and for her to no take long. That was now almost twenty minutes ago. A stable hand of the inn walked over hesitantly, obviously knowing that the person he was approaching was a demon, but he had to do his job. Seiryuu's light blue eyes looked up sharply at the boy, then took the reins of a pure black stallion from the child.  
  
"Tell the girl I have gone ahead." He commanded, jumping into the saddle and starting off. Why did he have to be paired with her? What did this Kaminari think, that he was incapable of this job on his own? Or that he was some trainer or baby sitter for others in his line of work? "Heh."  
  
"Seiryuu!! You bastard, get back here!" Komo yelled, cantering to his horses' side on a chocolate mare.  
  
He slowed his horse. "What? You took too long. Get it through your head. I may be your hired partner, but I won't wait for you if you take half an hour."  
  
Komo 'humph'ed at this, and stared ahead of her. "And for your information, Kaminari wanted to use me because I have skills others rarely have."  
  
"I don't doubt it." Seiryuu answered sarcastically.  
  
"You are very rude to friends, you know!"  
  
"Where's the friend I am being rude too? I'll apologize if you show me."  
  
"Me!"  
  
"You?" he laughed, looking over at her. "You are this friend? Heh.You are dumber then you look."  
  
She glared at him, jerking at her reins in her anger and upsetting her horse. After the mare quieted she spoke again. "I can prove what I can do."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Komo looked around, trying to find someone, anyone to prove herself on. She pointed to a strangely dressed girl with long black hair and dog ears not far off, wandering away from others seeming to be her friends. "I'll show you using her."  
  
As Komo rode off towards her, Seiryuu smirked. "This should be something entertaining to watch." He lashed his horse into a canter and sped after Komo.  
  
~*~  
  
Ooooo..maybe I should leave it a cliff hanger, eh? Make you come back for more? Huh? Huh? *nudges you with elbow* Ah, I'm not that mean..*Thinks* Or am I..?Hmm. 


	7. Where's Kagome?

Alright, I've updated, no more cliffy. *Cowers* Please don't hurt me.*Whines* *Inuyasha walks by and kicks her as if it was an accident* Here's another chapter, read while I kill myself a hanyou..*Runs after Inu*  
  
DISCLAIMER: No, I still don't own him or Sesshi yet, but *shrugs* I'm trying to think of a way to get them.Any idea's anyone?  
  
~*~  
  
"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked curiously, looking around.  
  
"I don't know." Answered Sango, putting down the wood she had just collected. "I haven't seen her for awhile."  
  
This answer didn't please the hanyou; anyone could see or predict that. He stood up; heading in the direction Miroku had headed off in. When the inu half bred found the teen, he still wasn't in a good mood. "Where's Kagome, Monk?" He asked, almost a growl.  
  
"I.I don't know, Inuyasha. Ask Lady Sango." Replied Miroku, looking semi surprised but composing himself so that he seemed the usual calm boy after a moment.  
  
"I asked Sango, she don't know either. What the hell kind of friend are you not to watch her back?" Inuyasha mumbled, forgetting that he should be asking himself the same question.  
  
"So, Kagome's gone? Maybe Shippo knows where she is?" If Kagome was gone, then they would need to find her quickly, for the sake of not having to deal with Inuyasha.  
  
"Where is the little runt?" Inuyasha stopped sounding angry and sounded more gruff then anything else.  
  
Miroku shrugged. Inuyasha mumbled. They both went off to find the kitsune.  
  
Kagome looked around the clearing, from one figure to the other. There were two.or so she found out after the earth stopped swaying and she could see properly. One was male, tall with dark hair and light eyes...The other female. Silvery hair with a tint of pink, and gold eyes like Inuyasha's. That was all. There was no Inuyasha, no Miroku, no Sango, no Shippo. Just two horses grazing off to the side. She tried to move, but couldn't. She wasn't bound. And yet she couldn't move.What was happening?  
  
"What...what's going on?" She asked, sounding as if she had just woken up from a deep sleep.  
  
But the two others ignored her. They seemed to be talking with one another as it was. The male, Seiryuu, or so the girl called him, said that they were simply wasting time, and that if the girl was going to.Do whatever it was she was doing, she should hurry up with it. The girl, who was not called by her name so Kagome never caught it, told Seiryuu to lighten up, and not to be so anxious to get his work done all the time. Then the silver/pink haired demon walked over to her.  
  
"Watch, Seiryuu. I'll show you only one of my tricks." Komo said, not even talking to Kagome.  
  
Seiryuu waved off handedly to show he was paying attention, not fully, but enough to suit him. It was good enough for the one by Kagome. The demon's hand snaked at the now hanyou Kagome so quickly, Kagome hardly knew what was happening until her face was wrenched up, so that she stared into the demon-ess' eyes and no where else.  
  
For a moment nothing happened, then the world began to dissolve around Kagome, except for those eyes... Everything spun that was in her vision, and then she was pushed aside. Not her physical body, but her mental one. She could still see everything going on, but she realized she no longer had control of her body when she stood up without even knowing she had wanted too. When she spoke, it wasn't her voice, nor was it what she wanted to say...  
  
"See. I can control someone's body. I can also read minds, incase you couldn't tell, Seiryuu."  
  
"So I see, Komo, so I see." He answered easily. "But I think we shall take this further. I understand that the hostess you have chosen travels with the half breed, Inu Yasha. Not only would Lord Sesshomaru probably like to hear of this, but so would Kaminari. You see. The others that seek the Stone are none other then the one you have control over, Inuyasha and his group. If you cannot tell what I mean by going into this detail, read my mind." Well, Kagome would have been convinced that just by his attitude this guy seemed to be a follower of Sesshomaru, but this convinced her even more that the demon may be planning something. But...Who was this Kaminari?  
  
"Pest!" Kagome tried to pay attention to what her controller was doing again. But it was Seiryuu that had said that. He had Shippo by the tail, and the poor kitsune was at a point where he didn't know whether to yell or cry. He knew Kagome wasn't Kagome, and that someone else was after the Stone so they might not be able to turn Kagome back into a human...  
  
"Well, I'm going." Said Komo, as Kagome, as she stood up.  
  
" Where are you going?" Seiryuu asked, looking up from the caught Shippo.  
  
"To carry out your little plan of course. Watch my body for me!" With that, she walked off. Kagome could hear Seiryuu mumbling.  
  
"Leaving me to baby sit..." ~*~  
  
Ha ha HA!!! Another cliffy just to be cruel! What is it they plan? How is Kagome going to get her body back? (That's the boring part of next chapter or the one after that though) And what will Inuyasha do when he see's 'Kagome' again? WHEN WILL I FIND MY PANTS??! Find out next! ^0^' 


	8. Kagome!

Good news all! *Sigh of relief* I found my pants. I know, I know, you were all worried I wouldn't, but I did. No trouble. Okay, I suppose you want to read now? Eh? Maybe I should just talk this entire chapter.HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha practically jumped when Kagome came into the clearing as if she had never been gone. "And where the hell were you?" He demanded, though inwardly glad she was alright. He stood up, looking her over.  
  
"Oh, calm down, Inu Yasha. I just went for a walk." She said, sitting down not far from where the other hanyou stood.  
  
"A four hour walk?!" The male yelled, about to go to her, but Miroku stopped him.  
  
"She is right, you must calm down. It's obvious that she is fine. Shouldn't you be happy now? Since you won't have to jump around fuming about how careless we all are now..." Miroku was silenced with a hard smack to the back of the head by an enraged Inu Yasha.  
  
Sango smirked, and dragged the unconscious Miroku away, calling out before she got too far, "goodnight, you two! I'm glad to see you back Kagome, but if we are to leave tomorrow morning, we should all sleep now."  
  
Inu Yasha nodded, and picked up the Tetsusiaga, it had been resting where he had sat before. No one was sleeping inside tonight. There had been no one around for Miroku to con a place to stay from. So Inu had just expected to sleep in a tree, like he normally did. From there he could see everyone's resting place to make sure nothing happened, they were about ten feet from the tree he had picked out. On his way to the tree, he was stopped by Kagome. She didn't say anything, and only looked up at him. But just the way she looked up at him like she was a little child begging for something made him stop.  
  
"What?" He asked, quirking a brow at the hanyou Kagome.  
  
She stood up, and put her arms around his neck. That was a real shock to Inu Yasha's system, and he stood stock still. Was this some kind of joke? Had she figured out that he may like her and was trying to make fun of him with it somehow? But all thoughts of a joke escaped his mind when her lips touched his, and he drew her close on instinct. Part of him was screaming, 'what the hell are you doing? Since when is Kagome like this? Are you going to even ask her about it? Or be a selfish baka and go along with it?'ends.ted to a strangly dressed girl with long black h  
  
Kagome's tongue wriggled into his mouth, gliding along his lips and teeth and wrapping itself around his own tongue. He stumbled back, surprised. Kagome looked at him, curiosity mingled with anger and sadness in her eyes. She looked like she was about to cry. Inu Yasha felt like a deer trapped in head lights. What was he supposed to do? Something just felt wrong when he was holding her like that, something he hadn't felt those one or two times before when he'd hugged her...  
  
"Inu Yasha..." She whispered, and Inu melted. How could he not go to her when she talked like that?  
  
But he didn't go to her, she came to him. She stepped over to him slowly, moving smoothly in a seductive dance that had him mesmerized. He hadn't been paying attention to her hands, and nearly jumped out of his skin when her nails were suddenly tracing small circles on his chest. Small chills ran down the hanyou's spine as he stared Kagome uncertainly. She seemed to pay his look no mind as she took the last step closer to him. Gods, she was close, too. She was almost pressed up against him.  
  
Inu Yasha's heart beat in his throat. He bent over, closing what distance there was between them. What was he doing?! But he didn't step back this time, or at least not yet. He was about to continue the kiss he had broken off minutes ago, but Kagome folded against him, crying into his chest. Between her sobs he could tell she was talking, but what she was saying was beyond him, so he simply stroked her hair and tried to be comforting. Hell if he could do really anything else without probably getting a 'Sit' for it.  
  
The inu hanyou thought he must have been going crazy and this was some stupid dream, because the next thing he knew there was no sign of tears coming from Kagome and she was holding him tight. Inu Yasha's breathing became finicky, he was trying to hold himself back. Something wasn't right. Since when were they kissing again? Oh well, he could live with that..  
  
Inu's brain was going all fuzzy, it was like sitting back and letting his body do all the work, he was just along for the ride. Hmm...When had his shirt gotten lost? Both of them. When had Kagome's clothes vanished into thin air? Oh, no they weren't gone, they were just over by that tree...So that's what had been where his shirts had gotten to. And...his pants too? Well, that would explain the new breeze.  
  
The feel of Kagome's skin practically welded to his made him giddy. What was she trying to do, drive him crazy with lust? But he didn't draw back. She was here, finally, with him...And it looked like she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. But something wasn't right, or did she seem like every few minutes she was trying to pull back on purpose. His mind was brought off this as he felt her hands sliding from his back to his chest. After a few moments of lingering there, they slide to his stomach...His lower stomach...Lower...He pulled back before she got too low.  
  
He looked at her, torture written all over his face. But Kagome didn't simply stare or get the hint that he was having a living battle raging inside. She came to him again, trying to get him to relax his tensed muscles with her closeness and touch. After awhile, when she didn't try to get so close or be so wanting, he did relax slowly. She smiled, and kissed him again. He didn't object, but didn't return it fully as he had done before. The side of him seeking the pleasure he knew he could have with Kagome was fighting with the side that said what the hell are you doing.  
  
Both voices had a good point. The one side Inu wanted to agree with was saying, 'she's the one coming on to you, you never approached her like this! Obviously she likes you, too! So take her! Don't waste the opportunity!!' But the other side also was making sense. 'What the hell are you doing!?! Kagome would never touch you or get so close to you like this, no matter how much you wished she would! What are you thinking, letting this go on?! You damn baka!! She'll murder you for this later!'  
  
While his mind was wandering, so were Kagome's hands, again. Up and down his back. Over and around his shoulders and neck. Along his chest and stomach. And again, towards his thighs, though that's were it all stopped. He pushed Kagome away, panting, before she could get a grip, literally. The side that had wanted this cursed him, and told him he was an idiot. He might never get another chance like this..  
  
"Who are you?" But it hardly sounded like a question. His husky voice made it sound more like a growled command.  
  
Kagome smirked. "Very good, Inu Yasha. Very, very good. How did you know I wasn't your beloved Kagome?"  
  
Inu Yasha looked up, a thundering growl forming deep in his throat. "Who are you?" He repeated, saying each word slowly and threateningly.  
  
"I am a...fellow searcher of the Blue Stone. My, don't you sound scary? But your threats are hollow and empty, you wouldn't hurt me. Not unless you would hurt your Kagome.."  
  
The hanyou boy's ears flicked forward in his aggravation. Damn it. She was right. "What did you do with Kagome?!"  
  
"Oh, she's here too. I'm just using her body..."  
  
He narrowed his eyes at the controlled Kagome as she stared towards him again, trying to use the same seductive sway that had got him before, but he wasn't falling for it now.  
  
"You know..." She said, running a finger down his chest again. "I'm only doing things that are in her mind. Haven't you two done this before?"  
  
Inu Yasha swallowed, and plucked her hand from him. "No. We haven't."  
  
Kagome looked surprised, and backed up a little. "Then I suppose she dream's of it, or wishes for it."  
  
He had no response to this. She did? She...She really did like him? Kagome was walking away, putting her shirt and skirt back on.. "Who are you?"  
  
"Alright! Alright! My name is Komo. Happy now? I'll just go now, and you'll have your Kagome back in a bit. But remember. Now I know as much as you do about the Stone. And I have another with me. You have yourself challengers. You better work hard, if you want that Blue Stone to turn Kagome back."  
  
Before Inu Yasha could stop her, she was gone.  
  
~*~  
  
Oh la la! And we see another reason why this was rated PG-13.Is it me, or is it a tad steamy in here? It's Inu and Kagome? Oh okay, good, I thought for a moment something was- Nope, I won't say it. I'll sound too much like a hantai.Lol 


	9. Guess Who's Back

^_^ I love the reactions I get with my nastidy cliffies. I should do them more often then I already do, huh? Well, here you go, whats going to happen now, hmm? Lets just see..  
  
DISCLAIMER: No *sigh* I still don't own them, but I'm trying!!_ InuYasha, Sesshomaru, you will be mine!!!  
  
'Should I go back..?' Kagome asked herself. Yes, she was in control of her body again. She had been all night and for however long the morning had gone on so far. As soon as Komo had gotten back, she had been set free back into her body. But she had known what 'she' had been doing with InuYasha, even though she had had no control over it all. And she had known when Komo was tapping into her mind and making her do the things she had found herself thinking at times.  
  
And that was why she couldn't go back. Because she would have to face InuYasha. He would be curious, he would want to know if what Komo had said was true. Why did Komo have to say that? If she had really been able to read her mind, she would have known that Kagome wouldn't have wanted that known. She could hear the others coming closer and shouting her name.  
  
Shippo had gone back and told everyone what had happened. Seiryuu had let the small kitsune go just after Komo arrived. So now InuYasha, Kilala and Shippo were sniffing her out, along with Sango and Miroku calling for her. They thought she would want to come back? Well...only InuYasha knew about what had happened, and he was probably trying to find her so he could find out if what he had heard was true or not. She huddled in her bush. She didn't want to be found.  
  
But she stood up. They were all going on this 'quest' for her, the least she could do was not scare them to death. Maybe if she just kept pressing them to move on, and kept away from InuYasha if she could, things would all go along fine.  
  
"Over here you guys!" She yelled, waving as Miroku came into view. He smiled, and turned as if to talk to someone, then ran to her.  
  
The monk grabbed her hand. "I am so glad to see you are alright, Lady Kagome!" He was about to try and kiss her hand, but was hit on the top of the head with part of a giant boomerang and yelled at by InuYasha.  
  
Shippo ran over to her, looking up at her. "Are you okay, Kagome? Did they do anything to you?"  
  
"I'm fine, Shippo." She said with a smile, bending down to pick the little fox up.  
  
Kagome didn't look up at InuYasha as he came up, but she nodded to Sango. She felt bad, ignoring InuYasha like that, but she just didn't want to have to confront him about last night...  
  
No matter how well InuYasha seemed to take, even Miroku could see pain that was hidden only so well in the hanyou's eyes at not even being greeted by Kagome after he had been so worried, if what InuYasha was doing could have been called worrying, about her all morning and all night. Kagome said she would rather stay for the rest of the day before moving on, the place they were at was nice enough anyway, so the half ningen boy just walked over to the tree he would have slept in, jumped to one of the highest branches, and looked like he fell asleep. At least, that's what it looked like from the ground.  
  
But InuYasha sat up there. He wanted to fall asleep. To gain the missed slumber of last night and early this morning. And to get away from the thoughts he was having. Did Kagome really love him, or was that stupid 'Komo' just joking around? Ha, ha, lets all laugh at the little inu hanyou whelp. See how he gets when he finds out it was all just play. And the past evening kept playing over and over in his head. Finally he drifted off, but he either didn't dream, or he dreamed about Kikyou and Kagome. He remembered Kikyou so well. Too well.  
  
He dreamed about the times that he and the priestess would sit in fields and talk and about the one time on the boat... Then the day he was pinned to the Gokiu tree by the arrow, and saw it was Kikyou that had shot him. Everything was so real, he could see the blood running down her shoulder, staining the kimono she wore, dripping into a puddle at her feet. And yet, even with how much pain she must have been in, she was staring at him, hate and mild disbelief in her eyes, bow still pointed at him. Then everything was dark, with light shining on Kikyou, him, and another girl with her back to them. When she turned around, it was Kagome. Kagome? What was she doing here? She smiled, and waved at InuYasha, then walked away as Kikyou fell. And he could do nothing. He was still pinned to the stupid tree by the arrow that had gone through his chest. When he had passed out for those 50 years was when he woke up.  
  
His breathing calmed, and he looked down to see that everyone was sitting around, talking and eating. 'Must be lunch time.' He thought, jumping to a lower branch. Yeah, Kagome had gotten out some of the food she had put in her huge pack, some of which was still cooking. Inu jumped down, looking around. Kagome looked in the opposite direction, her laugh cutting off slowly. InuYasha sighed silently. Why was she still ignoring him? Miroku handed him a ramen cup, and he took it, sitting down next to the monk and starting to eat. 'Hell with it.' InuYasha thought. 'If she wants to be like this, fine. I don't care.'  
  
By his expression change, Miroku could tell the half dog demon was upset, but that he was deciding that if Kagome wanted to ignore him, he would just deal with it, in his normal, arrogant way. But Kagome was being harsh, though for what, Miroku did not know. She wouldn't even look at InuYasha, and she didn't talk to him. Maybe she would respond if he said something to her, but that wasn't likely with how the hanyou was getting treated. Sango noticed this too, and stared after InuYasha semi sadly as he walked off to his tree and jumped into it after he was finished.  
  
Kagome felt bad...She was ignoring InuYasha when he had done nothing wrong. He had actually done the right thing and had stopped Komo from doing anything too bad. That had shocked Kagome about as much as what he had done at first, kissing back like that and what not. She sighed, looking at the ground. Maybe she should talk to him...  
  
But she decided to wait until later, just before sun down, when Miroku, Sango and Shippo went out to get firewood. The teen hanyou walked to the base of the tree the elder of the two sat in. She looked up uncertainly, and saw InuYasha staring out ahead of him as if he was trying to look anywhere but at her. 'I guess I deserve that..' She thought, putting a hand on the tree to help keep herself balanced. "InuYasha?"  
  
"What?" He asked, not looking down and crossing his arms.  
  
"Uh...Can I talk to you?"  
  
"What are you doin right now?" He answered sarcastically, now looking down at her.  
  
"Oh, come on InuYasha! You know that's not what I meant!" He was really making her reconsider her decision with the way he was acting.  
  
"Fine!" The silver haired inu youkai jumped down from branch to branch, then landed beside Kagome. But he didn't know what to say, so he just stared at her.  
  
Kagome sighed. The fact he said nothing but stared at her didn't help either. "Uh...About what Komo was saying.."  
  
InuYasha didn't move, he didn't blink, he still didn't help make this any easier on her. "What about it?" He did sound curious. Kagome knew now she had been right, he had been thinking about it.  
  
"Uh.." This wasn't easy...She had to admit she liked him, when she put it that way, it didn't seem so hard. "She was right. But...um."  
  
He could have shouted. She did like him!! But he didn't let his joy show on his face, he kept on looking grumpy. "But what?"  
  
"Nothing...I just didn't want you to find out..like that." She added hastily, bowing her head quickly to hide the appearing blush on her cheeks.  
  
InuYasha didn't seem to be listening to the added part of her sentence, though, as he placed a knuckle under her chin and gently made her look up at him. When she looked up, Kagome swallowed. His grouchy look was gone; he looked peaceful as he leaned slowly towards her, eyes closing. Peaceful, and very cute... Before she, or he, could realize what he was doing, his lips pressed lightly against hers. After a moment or two with both just standing there like that, InuYasha pulled back, looking at Kagome.  
  
Kagome's blush grew, and her face was scarlet red, but she couldn't hold back the slight smile. "Guess you don't mind..." She mumbled, looking down at her hands. InuYasha smirked slightly and turned towards the tree, jumping into the lowest branch directly above her.  
  
"Thank you, InuYasha..." Kagome muttered, not looking up.  
  
InuYasha looked down at her curiously, leaning over the branch but keeping perfect balance. "For what?"  
  
"For not letting Komo do anything..." She said in the same low voice, knowing he'd know what she meant.  
  
He sat there for a second, then shrugged. A harsh breeze passed by just as he was shrugging, and the half breed was sent crashing to the ground. "Chikusho ((Damn))!" He mumbled into the ground, sitting up and rubbing the top of his head. The mood was lightened, though, as Kagome laughed, not able to hold it in though she tried. InuYasha looked up at her, almost glaring. "What's so funny?"  
  
Kagome put her hand to her mouth and tried to stop. "Nothing..."  
  
"Feh." The boy grunted, crossing his arms.  
  
~*~  
  
All together now "Awww!!" How sweet they made up. Okay, love scene was a bit OOC for both of them, but oh well. What will happen next? Who knows? Read and find out.I'm not letting you go, am I? 


	10. What's Up With Everyone Else

GAH!!! Sorry its been three days since I last updated! GOMEN! GOMEN! Don't hurts me, *playful afraid face* Here..*Offers chapter like it was meat to a hungry lion*  
  
~*~ Sesshomaru stared at the ground in front of him as he sat on a rock. The noble demon was deep in thought, or so his companions guessed. Why else would Sesshomaru be sitting on a rock like that when the thing barely seemed to balance on the side of a cliff? Rin was worried the boulder would tumble and there would go her beloved new friend over the side with every passing angry gust of wind.  
  
In the shadows of the Great Demon's mind he knew something was coming. Things had been too quiet lately. Inu Yasha's group had not fought since before the portion of their journey Sesshomaru knew of, and he had seen nothing that seemed like anything to come up against the hanyou. True, that may be because the Shards were now gone, having formed the entire Shikon Jewel, most demon's would not need to fight Inu Yasha. But what happened to opponents like Naraku? And that Koga, who had fallen in love with Kagome? What about others that normally wandered looking for fights? Something just seemed strange to the demon aristocrat. Now he could feel something was moving, something big...  
  
"Fine! Fine!" Seiryuu growled, slowing Hi, his horse, to a walk in the rain. "We'll stop. But only for a day! I refuse to waste two days here; I want to get this stupid job over with."  
  
Komo's smile faded into an annoyed frown. "Your so cheerful, it's a wonder don't have thousands of enemies out there." She mumbled.  
  
"I don't let what enemies I meet live." He replied plainly, ignoring the sarcasm, Hi snorting as if to agree.  
  
Komo and Rei, her mare, trotted off towards the inn Seiryuu had pointed out earlier. Seiryuu sighed, pushing soaked hair strands from his eyes, though they slid back since they were normally there anyway. Why did he take this damn job in the first place? Hi followed Rei with no need of direction from his master. Once inside, Seiryuu walked over to where Komo sat, looking down at her.  
  
"Enjoy your rest. Like I said, one day. Then I'm leaving, with or without you."  
  
"No, your not." She said in a smug, all-knowing, voice. "You wouldn't leave without me because you know you won't get all the money Kaminari promised if you do."  
  
Seiryuu lifted an eye brow at her, though his eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm not impressed." With that, he walked off.  
  
~*~  
  
I know its short, sorry. The next part I want to put all in one chapter, and it would make this chappy way long, so I decided to cut this off here. Next time on Stone of Blue Light *Gets same voice the anime uses* The energy Sesshomaru senses meets InuYasha and the group. What will happen? Will they survive? Find out next time, on The Attack ((!!)) 


	11. The Attack

Like I said, I had another chapter ready, so here it is, guys. Hopes ya enjoy!! *Walks off humming Dearest*  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha dragged himself along, plunging the Tetsusiaga into the ground and pulling himself to it. 'This is too damn familiar!' He thought angrily, thoughts otherwise flashing back to hours before.  
  
There had been this kid, walking on the trail before them and heading their way with some kind of dark mist hanging around him, where it came from, hell if Inu knew. When Miroku saw it, he immediately didn't like the child.  
  
He did a monk thing Inu Yasha didn't really understand. Tried to 'drive the spirits from him' or something. But all the kid did was look up at Miroku and smirk. The look in the kid's eyes was unsettling to say the least. Miroku tried his little trick again, but was back handed off into the bushes.  
  
Before Sango went to help him, she threw her boomerang at the obviously not human child. With amazing speed, the mysterious youkai dodged the boomerang, then sent it hurtling towards its owner, who was crouched by Miroku. The backside of the boomerang caught Sango in the stomach, sending her back into a tree and rendering her unconscious as she hit her head against the rough wood.  
  
Kagome ducked into the bushes, silently moving to Miroku and Sango, Shippo clinging to her back. Miroku's leg was twisted at an odd angle. He was trying not to look at it while moving it to the proper position. As Kagome came up, he gave her a slight smile, though one eye was flinched shut against the pain. "Just twisted it..." He whispered. Other various scratches were on him, but those seemed to not need too much attention. She moved to Sango. The exterminator was in good shape. Only a few scratches from tree bark, and maybe a bruised rib from the wooden boomerang, though she was still out cold.  
  
Inu Yasha had set to fighting, trying his best against the kid with the Tetsusiaga. But he could hardly scratch the demon. Every attack was blocked or dodged, then Inu Yasha got clawed, or punched, away. The hanyou was growling his frustration constantly. He didn't even know where the energy to stand up time after time came from. His battered and tired body swayed its exhaustion. His bleeding and torn chest heaving as his lungs begged for more air.  
  
Then he was on the defensive. The runt had decided to 'play' with Inu Yasha, or so he put it. He would charge and slash, and when Inu blocked with his sword, he would use his other hand to punch or shred the half breed again. After being knocked into a tree and taking a bit longer then he would have liked, he was on his feet in the center of the rubble that was once a healthy old tree. The kid attacked again, and this time Inu Yasha was able to pull his tired body away from the jab to his stomach. On a hopeless whim, Inu charged the youkai, the Tetsusiaga actually biting into flesh, though it was only the flesh of the demon's hand.  
  
Instead of sending the half demon teen away easily, Suzaku, the boy, punched up. His fist dug harshly into skin and bone, the impact of that one quick movement and crashing fist connecting with Inu Yasha's chest creating a loud crack that echoed through the clearing. Inu Yasha flew up with the blow, eyes widening in shock and pain. He landed on his back, again the wind being knocked from his lungs like it had during Suzaku's punch. For a moment he just lay there, mouth open, eyes staring out, wide, head tilted to the side. Then he came to, clenching his teeth and eyes tightly together as he fought the pain and sat up, holding the middle of his chest were the punch had landed.  
  
Suzaku rounded on him again, a devilish smirk on his lips. With the same strength as before, he punched Inu Yasha, in the stomach this time. The hanyou hurled back, eyes flinching shut since his chest wound was aggravated by the movement. This time Inu landed with his back up. He raised himself up a little, coughing. Small droplets of blood stained the ground under his mouth, a small trickle of crimson appeared, running down his chin. His arms shook, but he kept propped up on them, breathing heavily.  
  
Miroku had reappeared then, using his staff like a crutch. The monk loosened the beads around his right hand, preparing to let his wind tunnel loose. But the sight of Inu Yasha stopped him. The hanyou wouldn't be ready for that, and Miroku doubted that Inu Yasha could fight it as long as the child would be able too. His hesitation earned Suzaku's knowing he was there, and the boy backed away from the bloodied Inu to walk towards him.  
  
Miroku stood barely three minutes against the powerful demon, Inu Yasha remembered. He was able to get a few hits in before he was sent crashing into the under growth again, but he wasn't much of a match since he wouldn't use his air void and he couldn't use his speed to get him out of harms way with his leg.  
  
Suzaku looked around, his smirk replaced by a disappointed frown. Inu had just been able to stagger to his feet again, but he was leaning forward on the Tetsusiaga, which was partly the only thing keeping the beat half demon up. He was having trouble breathing, his throat burning, chest still protesting to every movement.  
  
"You really are pathetic. To believe, everyone's talking about the half demon Inu Yasha and his friends as if they were horribly strong! I didn't even get a challenge out of you. Remember the name Suzaku, and fear it half breed." He spat in anger, punching Inu Yasha in the stomach again into another tree.  
  
Before Inu Yasha could reply, Suzaku seemed to see or hear something, and a grim look set on his face. With no more then a glare and a shrug at Inu Yasha, he turned on his heel and walked off.  
  
Kagome then appeared, looking down at Inu Yasha. He almost looked like he was lounging; he was sitting inside the trunk of the tree, the rest of the remains of wood everywhere. But his body was heaving, his mind whirling. His senses lurched as Kagome's shadows came over him, and his sight cleared. She was staring down at him, obvious care showing in her eyes, but she didn't move. He didn't know why she did it, but she shook her head sadly, turned away, and walked towards where Miroku sat dizzily, supporting half of the still unconscious Sango. Kagome helped him with the taiji, and walked off, slowly because every few seconds the monk paused.  
  
"Dammit..." The pain racked Inu mumbled. He still didn't know why Kagome had just left him there... His legs collapsed under him, he had stayed still too long. His serious wounds, his chest and stomach, hit the ground harshly. Pain clouded his mind, and his stomach was sent reeling. It heaved, but he refused to let himself be droven to the point of sickness by a stupid little brat like Suzaku. Instead he was simply droven to the point of coughing, the dried trickle of blood that had run down his chin before renewed.  
  
Where the hell could he go? The hanyou's breathing slowly calmed again. Damn that freakin' demon that looked like a defensive little kid. Slowly he got up again, though he was doubled over and slouched, again dragging himself on with the Tetsusiaga. He followed Kagome's, Sango's, Shippo's and Miroku's scent trails along. Hell if they'd leave him too far behind. One question constantly popped into his mind as he dragged himself ever onward. Why had Kagome left him there like that?  
  
~*~  
  
*Walks back humming Fukia Mori* Well, what do you think? Review, if you will. I like to know what you people think, if I'm taking it a bit far off plot, if I'm getting the characters TOO much OOC. I like to know these things, and like every writer, I like to get compliments, and, strangely, the opposite of compliments. Helps me figure out what I need to fix in my writing, you know. Well, after another review or two, I'll update again!  
  
Ciao! 


	12. Where's InuYasha?

Okay, I took your advice, Lady Sarah, and changed the Opening review thingy. And thank you! To both you and Kaagome, now I will update, sanks!^_^ And, by the way Kaagome, I'm reading a story of yours, Blue Dress. Good story, can't wait 'til you update! Okays, the next chappy is kinda gay, sorry. When I was writing this I couldn't..well.You'll see.  
  
Sesshomaru wore his normal feeling-less expression as he stared doing at Suzaku. "How badly did you injure him?"  
  
"Well, Lord Sesshomaru, I...Uh..." The demon that had hours ago seemed so powerful and arrogant averted his eyes.  
  
"How badly did you injure him?" Sesshomaru cut in, the question firmer, yet his voice did not rise.  
  
Suzaku gulped. "I'm not sure. Your brother had an iron will, My Lord. He took every hit and kept standing back up. He took a hard blow to the chest, and two equally hard to the stomach, hard enough to cause bleeding on the inside..."  
  
Sesshomaru turned his back to Suzaku, staring at the ground thoughtfully. Inu Yasha may live through that, he's lived through seemingly worse. He had to admit, his brother did have a stubborn side and an iron will to back it up. But then again if the injuries were severe enough on the inside...Bah! What was he doing? Caring about whether Inu Yasha died or not? "Stay away from Inu Yasha." He warned Suzaku. "He will die by my hands. Do you understand, Suzaku?"  
  
"Yes." He replied, bowing and scuttling off into the bushes.  
  
Sesshomaru walked down a lightly treaded path. Rin ran up to him as he entered a clearing, welcoming him with a bright and wide smile. "What did your friend tell you, Sesshomaru-Kun?"  
  
"Nothing of real importance..." He answered softly, placing his hand on the girls head. And with that he walked on, following Inu Yasha slowly as they had for days. The thing in Sesshomaru's mind that had made him ill at ease passed. It had been Suzaku, but he no longer need fear it as he had, the child sized demon had no ill will towards him, so all was well.  
  
"I can't believe you Kagome!" Sango yelled, jumping up, then gripping her side as splitting pain erupted there.  
  
"Sango, be careful. You don't want to make the injury worse." Miroku warned, looking into the fire.  
  
"How can you just sit there?! Inu Yasha probably saved our lives and got badly hurt while doing it, and your just sitting there?!"  
  
Miroku turned to her, sighing patiently. "I can't go get him, not like you want me too. I can hardly move faster then a walk on this leg, if I reached Inu Yasha, I'd do him no good like this. Maybe you should send Shippo or Kilala to find him?"  
  
Sango sighed. "I already tried, I don't know where Kilala is and Shippo refuses to go. Kagome? Why did you leave him there like that?"  
  
Kagome stiffened. Not even she knew that answer. Why had she left the poor hanyou all alone? Especially when he was bleeding and hurt like that because he fought so the demon wouldn't go after Miroku or Sango? Her eyes lowered in shame. "I don't know.."  
  
Sango frowned. "Well, I'm going back for him. And you're coming along Shippo!" Before the kitsune could protest, the demon exterminator had him by the tail and was walking off.  
  
The young demon kicked and yelled, but it made no difference as he was hung upside down. Sango sighed impatiently.  
  
"Inu Yasha has saved you many times before, you owe him this!" She yelled, lifting him to eye level.  
  
"Fine..." He replied, crossing his arms and pouting.  
  
"Good. Now...where is he.." She went back to looking for signs of the hanyou.  
  
It took a few hours of walking back the way they had come, but Sango stumbled on Inu Yasha's trail after the sun had sunk into the western horizon and the crescent moon had already risen. He had gone off their path, into the forest. Even following the trail the half demon had left, it took an hour for Sango to find him. He was laying face down, unconscious.  
  
"Shippo," she whispered, not wanting to take a chance of waking up the poor hanyou, "transform into a horse so we can take him back to the camp."  
  
Shippo looked up at her, glaring, then put a leaf on his head and changed, but not into a horse. Sango arched a brow at the ugly looking, brown stubby mule that was Shippo. Sighing, she shrugged, and tried to lift Inu Yasha gently on to the small mules back. It took a bit of effort, and Shippo kept saying that Inu Yasha better appreciate it since he was so heavy, but Inu Yasha was on his back soon, and still out like a light.  
  
Shippo staggered into the camp, Sango and Miroku taking the still unconscious Inu from his back. With a 'pop', the mule was gone and Shippo was sitting on the ground where it had been, panting. Kagome was asleep off to the side, after all, it was early morning now. Miroku was looking over Inu Yasha's wounds, Sango warming up by the fire with the little kitsune.  
  
The monk walked over, Sango looking up with mild interest. "He looks like he'll be fine, but something did catch my attention..."  
  
Sango waited for him to go on, oblivious to the fact Miroku wanted to be asked what was wrong. Shippo, on the other hand, asked, being the small, curious, child he was, asked. "What's that?"  
  
"Blood was coming from his mouth, and there were no scratches or anything there to cause it. I think he's bleeding on the inside...and badly by the looks of how much blood came out. It could kill him...and if it doesn't, it'll take him a long time to heal. Even with how demons heal.."  
  
Over in the corner Kagome turned on her side so that her back was to the three. Inu Yasha had really gone all out this time when he had fought for Miroku and Sango, and her and Shippo since they had gone to the others to see if they were alright.  
  
~*~  
  
Not all that good, I know.And like I was saying, I couldn't think of a reason then, and I still really can't think of one to go with the plot I came up with, so, yeah, deal with my stupidity or no ending for you. XP And you will be left to ever wonder how the two hanyou's pulled it off while dealing with Kiminari, Komo, Seiryuu, Suzaku, and last but DEFINATLY not least, Sesshomaru.I wonder what happened to my usual reviewers.*ponders as she walks off* Oh, before I goes, Next chappy be up soon, only one review before I put it up this time. ^_^ The splicing of the storty into chapters is fun. I try and find the best way to leave ya on cliffhangers so you come a'runnin' back! 


	13. A Hanyou's Point of View

Okay, so I waited for two reviews instead, WAA! 0_o Hehe..Sugar high? Alrighty..Here we go, we see what happens to 'ze poor Inny Winny.LOL! (InuYash) *Smacks her* (Ashley) Oww.I was only joking, SHEESH!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I still don't own them, though they live with me. I only own Kiminari, Seiryuu, Suzaku and Komo.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha grunted, rubbing his chest with his lunch of ramen in his other hand. His legs were folded under him, and he made a point to sit up straight like Miroku had said, though it hurt to do it. The monk had said sitting like that would help whatever had been ripped to bleed heal rightly. Stupid Suzaku....The hanyou growled softly at the thought of the demon.  
  
He sighed, and finished the last of the noodles from the cup, then sipped the broth. Kagome had tried a few times to talk to him, and he could tell she was nervous, but he had only answered with things that would bring an end to conversation. He just didn't feel like talking to her yet...not after he had been left behind by her after getting hurt because he was fighting to keep Miroku, Sango, Shippo and her safe.  
  
Miroku walked over, putting a hand lightly on Inu Yasha's shoulder. "You seem to be doing well. How do you feel?"  
  
"Like I'm getting rocks pounded into my chest and stomach. The same way I felt when you asked me last time." He answered sourly.  
  
Miroku sighed, sitting next to the hanyou. "You know, Kagome is sorry, Inu Yasha..."  
  
The dog demon sniffed defiantly, raising his nose to the air and closing his eyes. "What makes you think that's got anything to do with my chest hurting?"  
  
"You have been mean to her, more so then usual. I know that it is because she left you..." He almost felt like he should be flinching out of the way of a raging Inu Yasha about now, but all he got was an angry growl, Inu Yasha couldn't bring himself to anything more.  
  
"Shut your mouth, monk, or I'll do it for you." The noble threatened, his voice hardly coming above his earlier growl, fist clenching, crushing the styro-foam cup in it.  
  
Miroku put his hands up in submission. "You could at least talk to her; you've only given her short answers when she tries to talk to you."  
  
Inu Yasha's ears flicked back, his eyes narrowing. Miroku knew when to leave, and now was the time. He was able to move before the half dog demon's fist flew to where his face had just been. As Miroku moved from the small clearing they had set up for Inu so he could have peace, he heard the hanyou grunt as the screaming pain nerves reached his brain.  
  
This was not Inu Yasha's day. Hell, it wasn't Inu Yasha's week, month or year. Bad luck seemed to follow the poor half breed constantly, depriving him of anything most his kind grew up with. In his mind, he recapped everything that might not normally happen to someone;  
  
His mother had died when he was young. Okay, so that happened to a lot of people. But were they cursed before birth to die during birth? No. He had been. Many had cursed his mother to die while he was being born, and while he was still in his mother's womb, they had cursed him to die as well. Did they have brothers that constantly tried to kill them? No. He did, that baka Sesshomaru and his stupid servant and human 'pet'. Did they have demons and humans push them around and bully them their entire child hood and after they were old enough to fend for themselves. Not normally. When they finally found something to make life easier, did they fall in love with the care taker of that something? Okay, that wasn't really too bad, but it meant he couldn't have the Shikon no Tama, so it had been bad to him.  
  
Then, did they have someone pretend to be them and kill that care taker? ((Kikyou for you slow people)) And before that girl died, did they get pinned to a tree by a miko arrow because that 'someone's' disguise worked in tricking the care taker/Kikyou? NO! Then did they get woken up by a brat that looked like their dead love? Find out that the one object that had seemed so important years ago was still there? Then did the Jewel break, and the shards scattered all over Japan? NO! Did they meet more people to join their quest to get all the shards, fight all the enemies on the way, kill most of them though injuring themselves numerous times only to have the Jewel not work properly and turn the bratty girl he had gotten attached to into a hanyou and have to journey to find something to change her back, then have someone attack, risk their life yet again to protect their friends and get no thanks at all, just left behind to be alone as they almost bleed to death? NO!!!  
  
Thoughts such as these made Inu Yasha's mood even worse, and when Shippo came up behind him and placed a small paw like hand on Inu's back, he almost got his head bit off as Inu Yasha turned around. The little kitsune cowered back, shaking. Inu Yasha, sighed, waiting for the pain from his quick turn to sub side.  
  
"What'd you want, Shippo?" He practically yelled.  
  
Shippo suddenly gained courage, and put his face close to Inu Yasha's, glaring. "Can't I just come around to see if you're alright?"  
  
"No." Inu Yasha said simply, pressing his forehead to Shippo's and pushing, sending the little demon rolling head over heels and landing a few feet away on his backside.  
  
"Fine, then I'll just leave." He said in a semi offended voice, standing up and walking towards the small path to the main camp.  
  
"Good riddance." Inu Yasha mumbled.  
  
Shippo thought he was out of hearing range, and muttered. "Stupid mutt..." After that he started to run. He knew Inu Yasha wouldn't chase him, but he still ran.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?! I HEARD YOU, YOU LITTLE RUNT! GET BACK HERE!"  
  
~*~  
  
Well, that's that. I wipe my hands on this chapter. Next one will be up within minutes, promise, if any of you are even reading this at this VER moment. (7:21 Pacific Time) Ciao! 


	14. Stubborn, Idiotic, Stupid, Ill Mannered

Okay, chapter up. And sorry about the lame chapter name for the last one, I couldn't think of anything better. Same for this one.  
  
Miroku sat down next to Kagome, shaking his head at the offer of food. Kagome sighed, and set what had been refused down. "So, how's he doing?"  
  
"The same as he was last time, or so he yelled. He is still as snappish as ever..."  
  
Kagome sighed again. "I know he's acting like this because of what I did, but he's being stubborn, he won't even let me talk to him about it."  
  
"Inu Yasha may be stubborn, idiotic, stupid, ill-mannered, and short tempered, with an easily offended ego,"  
  
*~ ((Meanwhile))  
  
In his clearing Inu Yasha sneezed loudly. "Dammit! Someone's talking shit about me! Better not be that damned monk..."  
  
*~ ((Back to Kagome and Miroku))  
  
, "but he is only being this way with you because he feels that you treated him wrongly, which you did..."  
  
"I know, I know. I don't know why I left him there..."  
  
"Tell him, not me. There is nothing I can do if you tell me."  
  
Kagome stood up. "Fine, I will tell him." She hesitated a moment, but knew Miroku was watching and walked off.  
  
"Inu Yasha, I'm sorry I left you behind. The truth is that I really don't know why I did it. It could have been that I couldn't stand to see you so beat up, that I just wanted to turn away and then I saw Miroku trying to get Sango away and I helped him....It could have been that I just didn't think I couldn't do anything to help you. I just don't know..." She thought a moment. "No, that doesn't sound right..." She sighed, walking up the path to the small clearing set aside for the half youkai.  
  
When she got there, she found Inu Yasha pointedly staring to the other side. Yet again, she sighed. 'Might as well say it, no matter how stupid it sounded.' She thought. "Inu Yasha, I-"  
  
"Yeah, you're 'sorry. You don't know why you did it.' You weren't exactly as silent as a mouse comin here, and I can hear." The hanyoukai cut in, still looking to the other side of his area.  
  
"Why are you being so stubborn?! I've said I'm sorry!" The female hanyou yelled, annoyed now.  
  
"Because I got left behind practically bleedin to death when I fought just so that that bastard Suzaku couldn't get to you or the others!" He retorted, turning to glare at her.  
  
She stared at him defiantly. She could only think of one thing to say after awhile, but she didn't dare do it, because of the condition Inu Yasha was already in as it was. "Look, Inu Yasha, I said I'm sorry. What more do you want?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And what did he say...?" Sango prompted, watching Kagome as she told of what had happened a few hours ago.  
  
"He didn't say anything, and I left." Sango slapped her forehead, shaking her head hopelessly at Kagome.  
  
Miroku walked up, looking preoccupied. When he saw Kagome he paused. "Did Inu Yasha seem alright when you were with him?" He asked.  
  
"He was acting normal." She answered hotly, knowing Miroku wouldn't know what had happened but still not having a fond memory of the attitude the hanyou had had.  
  
"I mean did he look alright, did he seem sick to you?"  
  
"No..." She said, looking curiously at Miroku. "Why? What happened to him?"  
  
"At the moment he is unconscious. He can't keep anything down, not even water. I think something's happened to his stomach...Or it is still the same injury that caused his bleeding making itself known again. He tried to say that he was fine, that this had been happening for a few days now and that he is only ill before he passed out. And that he just wanted to get going already, he would be fine after we get moving..."  
  
~*~  
  
Hmmm..Whats up with InuYasha THIS time? Hell if I know, I'm only the writer of this fic. 0_0;; Okay, okay, sorry, just a little.eh.Sugar high was just used, so what can be an excuse this time.PMS? LOL! ^^;; No, not PMS. Well.give me invoice, dang it. I may put up another chapter without a review, and I may not. Depends on how long it takes to get a review.. 


	15. InuYasha's Dream

Okay, this will be a semi long chapter, and I'll leave it at a cliff hanger (MUWHAHA!XDDD) but, here you go!  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha lay unconscious, as Miroku had said, in his clearing.  
  
~*~ ((Inu Yasha's Dream))  
  
Inu Yasha sat in the very top branches of a tree. He was high enough for half his body to protrude from the foliage of dazzling pink, newly blossomed flowers. He stared out at the indigo sky, tainted with wispy white clouds that floated over the horizon. His ears caught the sound of someone coming to the base of his tree, the person in question obviously not trying to hide their approach. A glance down told him that it was someone that nearly swayed him from his spot. Kikyou?!  
  
It sure looked like Kikyou. She was wearing the same baggy red pants, white shirt with the sleeves that swayed softly in a summer's breeze. Her hair was long, but it seemed untidy compared to how he remembered it. He jumped to a lower branch, then a lower one then that. He continued until he was above and just to the side of the human girl. It was then he found out that it wasn't Kikyou at all.  
  
"Kagome?" The hanyou's obvious puzzlement shown on his face as he jumped down, landing at her side. What was Kagome doing in his dreams...Again? She turned to look at him, smiling. Then she started acting like she had when Komo was controlling her. Her lips pressed against his, softly at first, then firmly. He took a step back in surprise. Normally, he would have been pressed against the tree right about now, but it vanished and he crashed to the ground, somehow the kiss remaining unbroken.  
  
When she pulled back, he stared at her. "Ka-Kagome? Wha-" He was silenced as she gently put a finger to his lips to shush him. After a few moments of silence that seemed to please her, she removed her finger. Just as he was about to continue, her lips stopped his mouth from any further movement, and there for, speech.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome walked along the path to Inu Yasha's little secluded clearing. Why was she going to comfort him when he had acted the way he did not that long ago? She sighed, both annoyed with Inu Yasha, and Miroku and Sango for pressuring her to go see him. When she got there, she found Inu Yasha still out cold on the ground, close, but not too close, to the fire in the center of his 'camp'. There was a log that served as a bench, and she took a seat on it.  
  
She might as well stay; at least she could get a little peace and quiet here. Inu Yasha stirred slightly in his sleep. She turned to look at him. Wow, he did look like he was in bad shape. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his face was pale. The corners of his mouth were red, sore, probably, from all the meals that had decided not to stay down. But his facial expression didn't suggest he was in pain, in fact, he looked peaceful right now. She turned back around to face the fire, staring into it as an unwanted wave of guilt hit her. He was like this because of her. Not only because she had climbed into the bushes to get Sango and Miroku. But because of the Stone.  
  
She was caught off guard when she heard her name, whispered. When it happened again, she whirled around to see only Inu Yasha there. But she could tell it had been him, his lips were still moving as if he were mumbling. She felt a blush crawl onto her cheeks. He was dreaming about her?! Even with what had happened with that stupid demon Komo, she never would have expected that...  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha stared wide eyed at Kagome. 'What the hell?!' Were his thoughts as Kagome deepened the kiss, he in too much shock to really respond favorably. Her hands managed to slide under him, gliding up his back and gently kneading the tension from it and his shoulders until he relaxed into the embrace. It was all just a dream anyway, why not enjoy it? Wait! What was he thinking?! He loved Kikyou, he only liked Kagome, not loved, liked. Then the voice that had screamed at him when Komo had been in Kagome's body asked who he was trying to kid in a smug voice.  
  
Kagome's hands slide from his back to his neck, her fingers crawling through the jungle of unkempt silver hair until they reached the doggy ears that sat on the top of the hanyou's head. He had thought she might pull on them lightly, like she had done before, just for fun or something, but she didn't. She broke the kiss, giggling softly as she saw the way his ears flicked when she touched them lightly. Then she began to rub the silvery ears.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome watched as the sleeping Inu Yasha's ears started to pivot every which way in his sleep. For a moment, she watched, trying to remember where she had seen that look before. Then it donned on her. Of course, she had seen dogs she used to see on the street did that when they wanted their ears scratched when she stopped to pet them. She leant over, as if to comply, but stopped. This was Inu Yasha, not some little puppy dog. Maybe, though, he wouldn't wake up if she did.... She shrugged, and continued to stretch her hand out towards the half demon's ever moving ears. She smiled slightly as they stopped moving as soon as she started to scratch behind them. But she found that when she tried to move away after the first minute or two, Inu Yasha would stir, so she was stuck there, scratching his ears. 'Great, now look what you've gotten yourself into! What if he wakes up? You're not exactly his favorite person at the moment!" A voice in her head yelled.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha smirked in reply to Kagome's comment. It was something like, "Inu Yasha likes this, does he?" But he couldn't remember exactly what it was she had said. Her hands never left his ears as she returned to the kiss. This time, though, she really surprised him by nibbling gently on his lower lip with her flat little human teeth. He melted against her, a deep rumbling starting in his chest as if he were growling, but it was happy and low, a purr more then a growl...  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome moved her hand away, her blush deepening. He didn't stir for more then a second this time. Oh gods...He was dreaming about her...and PURRING?!? At least...it sounded like a purr. It sounded much like a cat's purr after you pet it for awhile, but a little more growlish then a cat could make it sound. Yes, it was defiantly a purr. She sat up straight, returning to simply watching Inu Yasha. If Miroku or somebody came, they would probably get the wrong idea if she was leaning over Inu Yasha and he was purring like that.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha blinked up at Kagome as she broke off the kiss. She stood up and walked out of the shade of the tree. It took a moment, but Inu Yasha was on his feet and he followed her. He stopped at her side, looking around curiously. She draped an arm around his waist and pointed at something in the sky. He looked up, expecting to see something flying by the sun. But instead the sun flashed an angry glare into his eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
See, cliffy. Told ya so. Okay, I may do another chapter tonight. I might not. We'll see how patient my mom is with my step dad tonight. If theres a fight, I'll have to get off soon after or during.  
  
So for now,  
  
Ja ne! 


	16. Aftermath of the Dreaded Purr

A lame cliffy, yes. Oh well. Deal with it, that and my odd sense of humor. Anyone ever seen Benny and June with Johnny Depp? Okay, total randomness.I just like Johnny Depp, don't you? Lol, okay, here you go.  
  
DISCLAIMER: No, I still don't own them yet, but Inuyasha and Sess live with me ^_^  
  
Inu Yasha woke up, sitting up quickly and startling Kagome. For a moment he was light headed, payment from both his head and his chest for getting up too quickly. He turned and saw Kagome. He tried to act as if nothing had happened other then he had passed out. No dream.  
  
"What're you doing here?" He asked; his voice less angry then he had hoped.  
  
"Miroku said I should come by since you were getting worse. Is it a crime that I care if you're hurt?" She snapped back, the blush disappearing to be replaced by an angry flush.  
  
Inu Yasha crossed his arms, snorting softly. Images flashed in his mind of the dream, and he paused, his arms dropping. He sighed, why couldn't he just stay mad at her? Why couldn't it be so easy? The half youkai stood up, turning his back to Kagome and heading towards a game trail so he could be alone for awhile. Kagome stopped him.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Where do you think your going?" She asked in a tone that sounded like a mother scolding her child.  
  
Inu Yasha stopped, but didn't turn. "Walking. Why?"  
  
"You're in no condition to go on a walk! You can't even keep enough food down to give you the strength you'll use!" The female hanyou protested.  
  
"Shut up! I don't gotta listen to you!" He growled, still not turning.  
  
"Are you running away?" Her question seemed accusing.  
  
"What would I be runnin away from?" He asked, throwing his nose to the air arrogantly. "Not you." Then it came to him. Maybe he had done something in his sleep...He suddenly prayed he didn't talk in his sleep.  
  
"I'm not deaf. I heard you saying my name as you lay there, I heard your purring." She didn't bother to mention his ears twitching, that wasn't the point.  
  
No wonder he never prayed, it didn't work. Inu Yasha was thankful his back was to her, because he knew his face would reflect his feelings. He would have an expression of utter horror on his face, and mild shock. He had been muttering her name? And he had even done the purring thing?! Damn...He didn't have any reply to that. What would he say, I was thinking of Kikyou when I was purring and your annoying ass when I was saying your name? That would earn him a few good 'sits' to say the least. "So? What makes you think I'd 'run' because of that?"  
  
Kagome paused. She had been sure that was why he was trying to leave. "Just stay, Inu Yasha. If you don't...I'll use the word on you."  
  
The hanyou's stomach coiled into a knot at the thought of a good 'Sit' when he was already in bad enough shape. He sighed, crossing his arms. "Fine." He muttered, then turned and sat on the log bench opposite of her, still looking grumpy with his arms crossed at his chest. Kagome looked down, sheepishly tracing small patterns into the dirt with her foot. What should she do now? She'd gotten him to stay, not the way she would have liked, but it had worked. Slowly, she stood up and made her way to Inu Yasha's side of the fire. For a moment she started into the roaring mixture of bright orange and yellow with an angry crackling red. Then she turned to him, her hand going to his shoulder. He shrugged it off, not looking away from the flames. This caused the ningen-turned-hanyou to stop a moment. As a last idea, she sighed, put her hand on his shoulder again, leaned forward, and kissed his forehead gently. "Thank you, Inu Yasha..." He didn't even flinch, though she did catch a flash suggesting he might have looked her way. She pushed off his shoulder, turning on her heel.  
  
Inu winced, pain shooting through his as she pushed off him, then gave a startle chocked yip as he crashed backwards from the unexpected force. Kagome whirled around, crouching at the fallen half-breed's side and touching his arm and shoulder gingerly, since she knew it wouldn't hurt there.  
  
"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me Inu Yahsa-sama!" She practically begged, hearing soft grumbles coming from him.  
  
"Feh...Clumsy...Bitch..." He mumbled hear-ably, unlike his other muttering, his breathing choppy as waves of pain still hit him from the fall. Even though it didn't give the desired look he wanted, since his teeth were clenched, he smirked slightly, showing he surprisingly wasn't mad. "'Least now...I won't have to move when I want to go to sleep."  
  
Kagome, though still a little shaken by his reaction, smiled at his idiotic humor.  
  
~*~  
  
Yes, totally stupid, but leave me alone -_-;; Lol. Next one up within minutes..Or so..I don't know, whenever I get around to it later today.  
  
CIAO; JA NE; AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF! 


	17. Someone Stronger Then Suzaku?

Alright. Really, REALLY sorry, guys. Man..Crap.I got hit across the head in school today with cement.I'm in a tad bit of pain here, so I'm just putting this up for you. I'll have to work on the next chapter for a bit. I'm out of prewritten stuff.Uh-oh.MAJOR HEADACHE WAVE!!*Runs off* *Inuyasha rolls on the ground, cracking up*  
  
DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own the bastard hanyou that's going to be dead if he doesn't stop laughing or any of his friends. But him and Sess live with me. Really, they do..*Points at Inu and Sess playing Chess in the corner of her living room*.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, Suzaku, what do you want from us?"  
  
"Nothing. I just came to tell you that Lord Sesshomaru doesn't want you to kill or seriously injure the hanyou Inu Yasha. And," he added lowly, "that Kaminari is on the move."  
  
Seiryuu, who had been leaning back against the wall, sat up, now gaining interest. "What? She wasn't supposed to show any sign of being involved...Damn her..." He mumbled.  
  
Suzaku narrowed his eyes as he looked to the other male out of the corner of his eye. "What was that?!"  
  
"Oh, a servant, are you?" Seiryuu remained calm, giving him an idle glance. "You are a strange one. You act like both she, and Sesshomaru are your Lord and Lady. Tell me, which do you serve?"  
  
"None of your-"  
  
"Neither." Komo finally got a word in.  
  
"Shut your mouth, Komo." Spat Seiryuu, deeply annoyed with the girl, not taking his eyes off Suzaku.  
  
"What?!" She yelled, drawing only the attention of the bartender since the tavern was otherwise empty.  
  
"Did I stutter, wench?" His tone was acidic.  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"I have more pressing matters then to deal with then being involved in a name fight with a child." Komo huffed and stomped off while Seiryuu continued with his interrupted conversation. "So you work for both?"  
  
Suzaku nodded moodily.  
  
"Odd. Since when do demons of your power serve dragons of Kaminari's class?"  
  
"I have my reasons." Suzaku sat back, rather stiffly, though he tried to look calm. "She's not pleased with you two."  
  
"That's her problem. She hired me with only two specific directions. One: Find this blasted stone. Two: Work with Komo. She never said to be quick about it or how to do it. Besides, its not like she helped us any."  
  
"She's on her way to the shore line."  
  
"Damn it! She is going to screw my plains all to hell! The demons I have working on my be half won't get this information if they find out about her being a dragon.And it doesn't help the fact that she wanted to be sneaky about this, yet she's going somewhere guarded by dragons to steal their prized possession. They'll know what she is. They're not all that stupid. Even if they are dragons."  
  
Suzaku wheeled up, his back cracking at the sudden jerk. "Pardon?!"  
  
Seiryuu simply stared at him, half curious.  
  
"I'm half dragon!"  
  
"That would explain your power, but I still stand strong to my belief that most, not all but most, dragons are complete and utter morons who couldn't kill a half dead dog if the creature had been smart to begin with." Seiryuu paused, then sighed. Suzaku's puzzled expression only helped prove his theory. "You're mindless, gutless, all around idiots, to put bluntly. It's sad how such great power is wasted on some of you..."  
  
Suzaku growled, and let a fist fly with more strength behind it then the punches that had put Inu Yasha out a week ago. But Seiryuu blocked it easily with his palm, grinning wildly. He shoved Suzaku's fist back at him lightly, though it nearly sent the half dragon toppling back head over heels, and yawned.  
  
"I'm stronger then I look. If I really wanted, and tried, I could crush you like an annoying insect. But your not my target...yet. Don't make me hurt you, boy. There are reason's I'm the best in my line of work, reason's why people that know they have enemies rich enough to employ me don't walk around without a weapon or a body guard, though neither help them. In case you can't tell," he said leaning over, "I mask my power." The demon gave a coy wink.  
  
"You lie..." Suzaku hissed with darkened features, causing Seiryuu to smirk.  
  
"You only wish I did. Why would I lie? What I to hide? Besides," his face changed, giving him a devilish appearance, "who do you think helped kill InuTaisho?"  
  
~*~  
  
DUN DUN DUN! Seiryuu the evil assassin and thief! Beware! He helped kill Inu and Sesshi's dad! He'll probably end up hurting Inu, but who do you think will be his next victim? I know, but let's see who's smart enough to guess the right person. It's fairly easy, come on... 


	18. Author's Note

I'm REALLY sorry about not updating lately. School is making me busy. Not only that, I got a serious case of writers block I still haven't exactly conquered, but I tried, so sorry if this chappy's a lemon. And I am so ashamed of you people! Not only did I get not as many reviews as I would have liked-*pout*-but only one person took a guess, and they got it wrong!! No, Seiryuu isn't going to be going after Kagome next.lets see who else can guess.maybe they'll get it right. I have it written out (I've been working on it in my classes when I have finished my work and don't feel like reading) but at the moment, I can't type it up, sorry. But, be assured that in a few days, it will be up. *Gulp* I hope. Errr..better go work on it! *Scuttles away, scareded for her life* 


	19. Sesshomaru and the Forest Fire

Alright, I have to reply to some of the reviews I got, first. Erm.Lets see.  
  
Ningen means human, if you haven't been able to find out before I could tell you. Pruningshears: thank you for pointing out I had Kagome call him Inuyasha-sama. I meant to type Inuyasha-kun, but my brain, per usual, was elsewhere, sorry for the confusion, guys. And still no one had been able to guess who Seiryuu's going after next. No, xnycz azn angelx: its not Sesshi!! I would never let him kill my Sesshi!!! *Cuddles Sesshomaru protectively, eyeing Seiryuu, who gets a disappointed look* ((And I just used Seiryuu because I recently found out the names meaning and liked it, and Suzaku because I know that name from Yu-Yu Hackusho and Descendents of Darkness.)) And you are so cruel, pruningshears! Make him go after Sesshi.How could you? Keep guessing, guys! It's interesting to see how long this is taking you! It's a pretty easy one, but then again, I already know who it is.Believe me, when you guys finally figure it out, you'll be going 'Oh! How come I didn't think of that (sooner)?' It's really that simple to guess. Anyway, the lemon I promised is coming if you scroll down. It's kind of pointless in some places, but I had MAJOR writers block, and had to write something.  
  
Pruningshears:, you said that my story was really similar to someone elses.Was it on fanfiction or some other site? Because I know another site that had the same idea as me, and that was to make Kagome a hanyou using the jewel on accident. But I didn't know there was a story like that on here..^^;; I really am trying to keep it my own, but I guess other people have minds that run on a similar track, huh?  
  
Serpentor, thank you for the compliment!!! It makes me want to update a lot quicker!! By the way, EVERYONE, not just Serpentor, ^_^, I am sorry, yet again, to have taken so long updating when I promised this in a few days before. My mom, yesh, yesh, I still live with my mom, hey, I'm only 15 here, has cut down my computer time a bit, and I am a total avidgamers fan and have spent most of that time doing my rp thing there, but I type this up whenever I get a free moment. Anyway, its story time, boys and girls! This was seven pages on Word, so it should be long and pointless, hope you enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru.. YET...*Cries* Stop reminding me!  
  
~*~  
  
"Why are you such a jerk?" A female voiced asked into absolute darkness.  
  
Someone sighed in aggravation. "Because I am. Why are you so damn stupid?"  
  
"Seiryuu!"  
  
A candle was lit suddenly. "What? Facts too straight forward for you?"  
  
Komo blinked as her eyes became accustomed to the new light, then she glared at her partner. "Asshole. So, where do we go tomorrow?"  
  
"We find someone tomorrow; I need to talk to this someone. Go to sleep."  
  
"Who's your someone?"  
  
"Why don't you just read me thoughts instead of annoying me?"  
  
"I want you to tell me, so I won't have to do things like that anymore." She lost her dignified look. "Besides, you have a mind block up."  
  
Seiryuu laughed. "I need to talk with Lord Sesshomaru, if you need know. Happy?"  
  
"L-Lord Sesshomaru?!"  
  
Seiryuu crossed his arms and watched Komo with an odd expression as she practically danced around the room. She ran over to her bed (they shared a room so Seiryuu could keep an eye on her, she had almost given information out on their job twice already) and jumped in, covering herself quickly in her covers. "Goodnight!"  
  
Seiryuu sighed and blew out the candle.  
  
"Wake up, Seiryuu!" Yelled an all too cheerful voice the next morning as the owner shook the poor unprepared demon awake.  
  
"I'm awake! And I'll be leaving with one less arm if you don't stop, and so will you!"  
  
Komo let go of his arm, still smiling. Great. Not even his snappishness was going to dampen her mood.  
  
"Leave, I'll be down in a moment." He ordered, groggily standing up and beginning to get dressed as she left.  
  
Seiryuu grumbled as he mounted Hi, and set out towards where he believed the Great Demon of the Western Lands to be. Hi snorted, nipping at Rei when she got too close as a result of Komo's excitement. "So, where are we going?"  
  
"You know where we're going, that's why you're so happy. We're going to see Sesshomaru-sama."  
  
"I know that," she said, rolling her eyes," but WHERE are we going? Where is he?"  
  
"Let me worry about that, you just calm down, and don't embarrass me."  
  
Komo huffed slightly, but complied, realizing she was acting stupid, and Sesshomaru, if tales were true about him, wouldn't be impressed.  
  
((A.N. Pointless enough yet? Lol))  
  
Soon they arrived at the mouth of a large clearing, having entered a forest ((you'll notice that forests appear in this A LOT)) some time ago. "Lord Sesshomaru is staying here?" Komo asked doubtfully. 'This place doesn't look like a place a Lord would stay in.' She thought skeptically. Some of the ground was damp from the rain two days ago, and the tree leaves hung heavily with the collection of rain and dew drops.  
  
"Yes, he is." A small voice answered testily. Komo looked around, trying to find the source, her eyes falling on a little toad demon, her eye brows shooting up questionably.  
  
"What in the."  
  
"Jaken," Seiryuu said, also looking at the small youkai, "Lord Sesshomaru's pest-I mean servant. Sorry Jaken, your true cause must have slipped my mind momentarily.." The toad glared at him. "Don't bother with him, he'll only 'hmph' at you, glare at you, or argue with you."  
  
Jaken turned his back on the two, 'hmphing', causing Seiryuu to nod for a moment or two as the toad proved his point. Then the eldest demon looked at Jaken commandingly. "Take us to Lord Sesshomaru."  
  
Grumbling, the servant nodded and led them into the clearing, straight to a large log. It was a fallen tree, propped up as it balanced on the meeting in two different forked trees. Atop this log, the Great Demon of the Western lands sat, eyes calmly closed in thought. Slowly, the golden eyes flicked open to fix the two new comers with a bland stare. He nodded to Seiryuu, ignoring Komo for a moment since Seiryuu was known to him.  
  
"What brings you here, Seiryuu? Not a job, I hope." Jaken stared oddly at his master. Sesshomaru? Joking with Seiryuu?!  
  
Seiryuu, on the other hand, laughed openly. "Yes, I am here on business, but not to kill you, as if I would."  
  
"You killed my father." Sesshomaru reminded, semi bitterly.  
  
"We have been over this time and time again. I had no choice other then take that job. Besides, your father was creating uproar. Taking in a human mate after your mother died. Then he sired that half bred brother of yours."  
  
Sesshomaru gave a slight shrug, and looked to Komo. "A mate?"  
  
Seiryuu sniffed offended-ly. "Hardly. My employer wishes me to work with her."  
  
Komo's brain kicked back into action, and she smiled instead of just staring at the handsome Lord. "My name's Komo!" She said cheerfully, not catching the odd look Sesshomaru and Seiryuu passed between one another. ((A.N. Ooooohh.. Komo's got a crush! *Throttles Komo* Sesshi mine! *Sesshomaru looks around, then whispers* Help me.Please!))  
  
'Where am I?' Kagome wondered, sitting up. She propped herself up on one arm, the other hand feeling around in the utter darkness around her. "Okay, Kagome, think. What happened..." She mumbled to herself. ((Yep, you guessed it. FLASH BACK TIME! Oh, happy days...))  
  
The group had finally moved on, Inuyasha was not completely healed, but he had told everyone that he could go on, and that he'd go by himself if they didn't leave soon because he was so tired of everyone fussing over him. So they had left. They did well, walking along, winding their way out of the forest into a long plain full of green grass and, off to the side, yellow long grass.  
  
It had been a nice walk for awhile. Kagome, Shippo and Kilala had had fun. They played a game of tag-and-hide. Not hide-and-seek. Shippo would tag someone, then run off and hide, while the person he tagged and the other that had yet to be tagged went and found him and chased him down until he was caught. ((Not a big difference, but shush! I had a need to feel individual!)) After playing this game for awhile, Shippo got tired, and they stopped playing to settle into the rhythm of walking happily.  
  
A sudden thunder storm hit. Not unusual, since after all, it was Japan, and all sorts of weather could be seen on some days. But it had been curious. One minute, it was a clear sky, the next; it was dark and dreary, and beginning to rain. From the very start the rain came down in skin prickling sheets, and before they came to a small tree that could block even a little of the water, everyone was sopping wet, and Miroku was nursing two cheeks that stung more so then they usually did when he was slapped. Sango was giving him a death glare that said plainly not to touch her or mention how she looked when her clothes stuck to her they way they did when wet. When Miroku began to stare at Kagome, since she was wearing white and the shirt was wet, he not only got yelled at by Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango, but got hit by all three as well. Then, to prevent further stares from the perverted monk, Inuyasha draped his Fire Rat hoari over Kagome and gave Miroku the usual threat to stop being a god damned hentai or die.  
  
They continued on, Inuyasha, doing his usual thing after being nice, started acting like a complete baka to make amends with his pride for acting anything close to a gentleman. He started saying how Kagome should appreciate what he had done since now he was getting completely soaked. Even though it was against her better judgment, she shut him up for a bit by thanking him repeatedly and finally threatening to sit him if he didn't stop whining. In the end, the inu hanyou got a face full of mud for snapping back and insulting her. How she regretted it now.  
  
By that time, they had reached the edge of a forest ((see, lots of forests!)) where most of the trees were still dry since many trees much larger standing above them had shaded them with thick branches of leaves from the moisturizing storm. The rain had only just stopped, but both the thunder and lightning were still going strong. A large bolt of lightning that had three forked ends struck the dry, tinder like wood of the lower trees. Within minutes, the front line of trees was up in flames. Kagome had called for Inuyasha, but despite how he struggled, he couldn't get up because of the still in action 'sit' command. Everyone was stopped and waiting for him, and with an agitated yell, he told everyone to go on and that he'd catch up.  
  
Kagome doubted this, and looked back as she ran on with the others. She then froze, yelling back to Inuyasha to move, even though he couldn't, as a blazing, large, heavy branch groaned, cracked, and popped its complaint to the angry flames. The branch, with a final, deafening crack, fell from its restraining tree, landing with an even louder snap straight on Inuyasha's back. Kagome's yell was lost among the roaring of the fire. Miroku and Sango tried to pull her away from the flames that hungrily reached for her.  
  
She pulled away from them, cursing them both for not helping Inuyasha, who was now laying unconscious under the burning log. She jumped over the fence like wall of fire before her, for once using her new strength and agility, and sprang to the other hanyou's side. She covered her hands with the long fire rat sleeves of Inuyasha's hoari and moved the log off his blistering skin and disintegrating undershirt. The spell, by now, was off him, and she lifted him into her arms like a child, earning herself a groan of displeasure from the waking dog demon.  
  
Shippo, Miroku, and Sango were yelling to her, telling her to hurry out of the flames before the smoke made her pass out, and both of them were killed. Inuyasha jumped out of her arms, startling her. "I can walk!" He grumped, though keeping his eyes down embarrassedly. "You're welcome!" Kagome retorted, crossing her arms before remembering the scolding heat on her legs and jumping away from the burning carpet of dead leaves at her feet. Inuyasha followed, landing beside Miroku, where as Kagome came down to Sango's side.  
  
They ran on, coughing and fighting their way through the dense smoke and wild orange, red and yellow spouts of fire. Kagome had stopped, allowing the others to run on. She had forgotten something-though no matter how hard she tried now to remember it, she couldn't- and turned on her heel to go back for it. After a few moments, Inuyasha noted her absence and turned back to see her already 50 yards behind him, and still running into the quickly blackening and thickening smoke. He tried to follow, but Miroku, miss understanding why he was trying to go back, stopped him.  
  
Kagome's head was swimming and her lungs were begging for fresh air before she was even halfway back. The only problem was, that after she stopped for a moment, she couldn't tell which way was forward, to where Inuyasha and the group had gone, and which was back, where they were running from. She tried to call out, but found she hardly had enough air to sustain herself, yet alone use it to call out for help. She did put up a gallant struggle against the black void inside her head that threatened to swallow her, but in the end, it took her anyway, and Kagome passed out, looking much like a rag doll burning among the infected play place of a sick child that had to be burned to keep the sickness from spreading.  
  
"Well...If that's all that happened...Then where is everyone?" She questioned aloud, even her hanyou eyes only being able to penetrate the darkness only so well.  
  
~*~  
  
Well, I warned you it was bad, especially the end. But I couldn't think of any other way to make it so she passed out and somehow made it into the cave without the details getting messy, and the possible introduction of another mystery character of bringing in Kagura, Kanna, or Koga or somebody like that. Please don't leave me, loyal fans! *Begs* I'll try to get over the writers block quick, okay? But no promises. It's coming around the time of year I get depressed. Well, that's a month away, but still, watching your dog die in the seat of the car next to you on the way to the vet while your holding him is aloud to make you sad, ne? Well, if you disagree..Deal with my depressionness!! XP!! Anyway, see you next time on *Gets cheesy announcer voice* Stone of Bluuuuuuue Liiiiight!  
  
Ja Ne! 


	20. Another Authors Note My Chance To Whine

Okay, a few nice little issues to go through here.  
  
Item 1: I got an email stating that the chapter I claimed would be a 'lemon' was not at all 'lemony' in the terms you all are used to. When I said lemon, I meant in terms of trade. To put bluntly, I meant a bad, sucky, stupid, pointless, (take your pick) chapter, not a lovy-dovy chapter. Sorry for the mix up!  
  
Item 2: (I feel like I'm an auctioneer here) Unless I get reviews, you don't get a new chapter. I don't think I got more then one review on my last chapter, if that. C'mon guys! It won't hurt to encourage me to write for you! I promise! I got a little plan going, so my writers block is clearing a bit I think. I just have to find the rest of my TNT and that wall'll be gone, no worries. Alright, we all know how annoyed Ashley is since she's making lame attempts to be funny now.  
  
Item 3: (There's that auctioneer feeling again..) I have a plan for some Sesshi-kun actionness! All you Sesshi fans (hopefully I'm not the only one *sniffle*) may like it, you may not.Not my problem. The point is, we'll be seeing a bit more from my favorite tailed youkai! *Does happy dance* And he may be a little OOC, and for a little it may look a little Sess/Kag, but I promise, all you Inu/Kag fans will be happy with the ending, so bear with me.  
  
Alrighty! Review soon and a chappy'll be up! Get off your lazy-*Sesshomaru has bleeped this just so you can feel special*-es and review and there'll be no worries, eh? K, good, glad we agree ^_^! No more sugar for me, I'm going to bed..  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
AND REVIEW, KAMI CHIKUSHO YOU ALL! ^_^ Ha! Just had to break out a little Japanese on you! 


	21. Kagome Meets Her Saver

Okay, answers time and then the chapter. Hope you all like it!  
  
D-Chan3: You know, I think that's a great idea. I was thinking of doing a little something like that. Making Sesshomaru prove he doesn't like Kagome as much as Rin after Rin gets jealous of Kagome or something like that. Can I take a shot in the dark and say you're a Rin/Sess fan? LOL!  
  
Sassylee: Don't worry, Kagome's getting help. I'm not THAT cruel. ^__^ Just want to make her wait it out, get a little confused before she finds out who saved her.  
  
Jamie(Since I have no idea what account name you have): I'm writing! Promise! *huddles in the corner* Don't hurtses me, pwease? Lol! Well, I'm writing in my spare time, so the chapters should start coming quicker, but who knows? I don't want to jinx it in any case..  
  
Inuyasha's-Princess12: Thanks for the vote of confidence *gives sarcastic thumbs up* Like I said, I don't plan on making it too Sesshi/Kag. I prefer reading those rather then writing, and I would rather do what D-Chan3 was talking about. So don't worry, ^__^, it'll stay as Inu/Kag as I can manage in some situations..Lol! Just joking. It'll stay basically Inuyasha and Kagome, promise. So you don't have to leave me! *Cries*  
  
Lock, Shock, and Barrel: Like Nightmare Before Christmas, do you? I saw the name. Understandable, that movie's the greatest! Anyway.Alright, I appoint you to Review duty. If they don't review, beat them with this *hands you a straw* No one likes to get hit with The Straw! MUWHAHAHA! And like I've already said, the chapters should start coming faster just for you loyal fans!  
  
HIKUYA: Thank you! Sesshi mine! ^__^! Hiei's cool too, but I prefer Kurama and Jin.Ah.Kurama.Jin.Anyway thank you for the great compliments on the story aswell, I'm glad to hear I made some peoples favorite stories list.  
  
Pandagrl55: Did I say that Naraku had been destroyed? Oh well, I totally forgot, as you can see.You'll see that I made that mistake again later in Sesshomaru's thoughts.Sorry about that then. No wind tunnel for Miroku! I'm just too lazy to change it ^__^;;  
  
Alright, chapter time!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I still don't own them.Why must you constantly remind me, stupid disclaimer?! I only own Seiryuu, Komo, Kiminari, and Suzaku..  
  
~*~  
  
Seiryuu gave an annoyed sigh from atop Hi, staring firmly in front of him. Behind him, Komo gave a sigh as well, but it was for a different reason.  
  
"Aww.C'mon Seiryuu! I didn't embarrass you!" She finally said, trying to get her partner to talk.  
  
"Yes, you did. Do you know how obvious it was that you were trying not to fawn all over Lord Sesshomaru? And you failed that attempt when you went up to him and started playing with his tail to see if it was real or soft!" The angry demon argued, causing Komo to blush at the memory.  
  
"Well.It was just sitting there on his shoulder.I thought it was just something to do with the armor he wore.."  
  
Seiryuu gave an exasperated sigh and moved Hi into a canter. "I'll be at the inn, wench." He said simply, not even bothering to look at her.  
  
"Ass." Komo muttered, glaring at his back.  
  
Inuyasha paced outside of what remained of the forest. Smoldering ashes, still burning tree's. Acres upon acres of trees lay in the path of the still raging fire. And Kagome was no where to be found. Once the fire had passed, even though the ashes still smoked, Inuyasha had jumped back in, Miroku and Sango finally not holding him back. She wasn't there. There had only been a mark in the remains that she had slipped, but not hit the ground.  
  
'Where are you, Kagome?' He wondered, staring at the retreating fire. 'What happened? Who the hell took you?'  
  
Kagome woke again to the utter darkness. Only this time, she could see a light at the front of the cave, and the shadow of someone small sitting in front of the lights source. She coughed, her lungs feeling sore from the amount of smoke she had inhaled before. The figure turned, and stood.  
  
Whoever it was, they were small, looking like a child. The person grabbed the unburnt end of one of the fire sticks, and walked into the cave. Kagome soon saw that indeed it was a child, and little girl. The little girl that traveled with Sesshomaru.  
  
"Rin is happy to see that you are alright!" The small girl said smiling widely in the flickering torches light.  
  
Kagome blinked her eyes to get accustomed to the light as she sat up. This girls name must be Rin."How did I get here, Rin?"  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama brought you from the burning forest and told Rin to take care of you here. He will be wanting to know that you are awake, Rin will go tell him." With that, the little girl walked away again.  
  
Kagome sat in a daze. Sesshomaru had saved her? Why? Why hadn't it been Inuyasha or the others? How could Sesshomaru have been around to save her and not be sensed by Inuyasha or herself?  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a shadow of an arrogant Demon Lord falling over her. The Taiyoukai stared down at her through half opened eyes, as if judging her by what he was able to read in her eyes, for his gaze was locked boredly with hers. For a moment, Kagome just blankly stared back, but when she felt he was just being rude by staring so, she narrowed her eyes and glared back.  
  
~*~ (View Change)  
  
Sesshomaru shrugged off his plaguing thoughts, which were similar to Kagome's. Why had he saved her before she fell to the flaming forest floor? Why hadn't he let her die, or left her to be saved by that dirty little hanyou, Inuyasha?  
  
She was not his concern. He had acted on reflex at seeing someone fall. That was all. Perhaps he had thought it was Rin? 'You knew Rin was safe else where, you knew it was not her when you saved Inuyasha's girl.' A voice contradicted. 'Do not try to fool yourself just because you saved someone and you feel guilty because it was a human.' Sesshomaru cleared his head with annoyance, trying to rid himself of the voice. It worked, for the time being.  
  
"Rin will tend you until you are well. For now, come outside of the cave and tell me why you have changed, and why Inuyasha still travels even though the Jewel is complete." He finally said.  
  
Kagome just continued to glare at him for a little bit, then broke eye contact and nodded. Sesshomaru, not wishing to stay in the cave any longer, turned to go and sit by the fire to wait for the now hanyou Kagome. When she finally got out of the cave and sat across from Sesshomaru, next to Rin, she sighed before launching into the story. It only occurred to her while she was telling, that she owed him no explanation, so much Sesshomaru could read from her expression, yet she continued on regardless.  
  
It didn't surprise him that Inuyasha had made such a stupid mistake. It sounded very much like something that a hanyou like him would do, actually. But now he understood why Inuyasha was after the Stone, as Seiryuu had told him a while back with that wench Komo. The only thing that confused him was the voice was back, and telling him things like he should offer to help her. 'After all,' it said, 'you hate Inuyasha, not her'. Had it not been for watching eyes, he would have growled and hit his head to try and get the stupid voice to cease its chatter. The thing that confused him more then that was he felt more like obeying the voice then not.  
  
~*~  
  
Kind of pointless, yes, but I'm trying to set myself up for the next few chapters, what ever they are going to be. *Sigh* Sorry if it stinks, guys. I tried. No real Kag/Sess fluff, though, so you Inu/Kag fans can't leave me yet. Well, Lock, Shock, and Barrel, you have my permission to use The Straw on them if they don't reply.EVERYONE FEARS THE STRAW! If you don't want The Straw to hurt you, reply! 


	22. Yet Again An Authors Note

Okay, I'm at a teeny tiny block again, so I decided to make this an answer to some of the reviews I've been getting.  
  
Kagome3007: Okay, thank you for most of your reviews, they were very nice, but this is mostly a reply to your last one. I know all about that, but this is a fanfic here, the show can get somewhat twisted in these. Hence the Sess/Kag ones that I am oh-so fond of. (And no, that wasn't sarcasm, I really do like Sess/Kag stories) Since it is allowed that the real story line can be twisted, I twisted it! Hey, I was just looking for a way to make Seiryuu seem REALLY bad and tie him to Sesshomaru in someway, and there we go, it just came to me. If I sound snappish, sorry, but today is not one of my good days thanks to my blood sisters (Yesh, I have a blood sissy, shared blood and all that lovely stuff, and for you people that are odd, no I didn't get HIV for doing it.) dad found yet another way to screw my life up through her because we wanted to do something together and he flatly refused like the jackass he is, so my temper's been short all weekend. Okay, back to replingness. Good guesses, all of them, but no, it's not Miroku, Rin, OR Shippo, she just narrowed the field for all you other readers, so keep guessing. AND I SAY SESSHOMARU'S FLUFFY IS A TAIL! MY FLICK! I CAN DREAM! That would be so cool if it was a tail ^_^;; If there is such a thing as being too obsessed with Sesshomaru, then that is what I am.LOOK AT MY NAME! Total Sesshi freak here. Though you may fear The Cheese while I eat The Cheese, I still give Lock, Shock, and Barrel permission to use The Straw on people.(BTW Lock, if I may call you that for short, your getting a lil' behind)  
  
Well, that's the only reply I have since Kagome3007 has been the only one reviewing except for Freya4 (Thank you and I hope you get a chance to read more whenever you can), so everyone but these two, I ask you to review while I think of what to put next. Thanks. 


	23. Who Saved Me, and I Saved Who?

Alright. Another chapter up and running. No eating me if you don't like it, now, got it? Lol.Alright, on to the chappiness!!! Just want to say one thing first: If you would have given me a few more reviews, this may have gotten up faster. Not only do reviews make me feel all warm and cuddly inside because I know that some people actually like this and therefore I should update just for them, but it also reminds me to keep striving to get past my writers block. That, and sometimes with the smallest of comments, you guys help me out of a tight spot and give me an idea of what to put next, then that helps me set up for later chapters as well. I would like to give the credit were credit is due. The idea of the youkai in this chapter is not mine, but rather the author of 'Throw Caution to the Wind' (You should check it out if you are a Sesshomaru/Kagome fan, it's a good story, so far ^_^), cloverX. But I want to warp the attack a little to make it a little mine. Okay, enough of my rantings. FORWARD HO!!!*Marches on*  
  
DISCLAIMER: Do you think I would be writing fan fictions if I owned Inuyasha? COME ON, FOLKS, IT'S CALLED BRAINS!! I only own Seiryuu, Komo, Kiminari, and Suzaku. So if you take them, you have to write a disclaimer giving me credit for them! MUWHAHA! I LOVE BEING EVIL!!!  
  
".."-Talking  
  
'...'-Thinking  
  
..yada yada..-Actions  
  
~*~-Change of view, scenery, or what group we're following, I'll just use which ever I please to spice it up a bit... I get such writes, being the writer and all, you know? And it also signals the end of my beginning OOC comments, and the end of the chapter.For examples, look below.  
  
~*~  
  
It only occurred to Kagome while she was telling her story that she owed Sesshomaru no explanation, so much Sesshomaru could read from her expression, yet she continued on regardless.  
  
It didn't surprise him that Inuyasha had made such a stupid mistake. It sounded very much like something that a hanyou like him would do, actually. But now he understood why Inuyasha was after the Stone, as Seiryuu had told him a while back with that wench Komo. The only thing that confused him was the voice was back, and telling him things like he should offer to help her. 'After all,' it said, 'you hate Inuyasha, not her'. Had it not been for watching eyes, he would have growled and hit his head to try and get the stupid voice to cease its chatter. The thing that confused him more then that was he felt more like obeying the voice then not.  
  
Kagome sighed when she didn't get a reaction from Sesshomaru throughout the telling. 'I guess shouldn't have expected one...' She thought, looking into the fire.  
  
"Sleep." Kagome jumped slightly at the smooth, calm voice.  
  
"Huh?" She questioned dumbly.  
  
"I said 'sleep'. Tomorrow we travel." With that, Sesshomaru stood and was gone. Kagome looked to the sleeping forms about her. Jaken, the annoying toad, was snoring to her far left. Rin was nearest her right, an adorable sleeping bundle, with Ah and Un on the little girls opposite side. Kagome sighed again, and settled down into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
The pace was quick the next day. Sesshomaru, while walking seemingly slow, glided from one long stride to the next with an ease Kagome found herself wishing she had well into the first hour of the 'walk'. For awhile, Rin was the sweet, active girl Kagome expected her to be. She would sprint ahead for no reason, then trot back to the group with some small beast that had let her approach, some flower, some 'pretty rock' that Kagome truly found somewhat ugly in appearance, but light weight and smooth at least. Kagome's pockets were full of various small items two hours within the starting of their little voyage.  
  
But when the little girl grew tired of walking, and wanted a break, Rin rode on the two headed dragon of Sesshomaru's that seemed oh-so found of her. From experience, Kagome found that while the beast looked scary with its two heads and its muzzles (Kami knows WHY the thing had muzzles, but Kagome didn't exactly want to know anytime soon), that it was gentle and sort of friendly. How ironic.  
  
'Geeze,' Kagome thought, 'I'm getting a better work out now than I do in P.E. back at school!' After about four hours of Sesshomaru's fast-pace exercise program, Kagome took Rin's offers and rode Ah and Un just behind the child. Jaken seemed perturbed by this, but Kagome couldn't have really cared less what the excuse for an escaped French dinner of Frogs Legs thought at that point.  
  
~*~  
  
Rin was beginning to fall asleep on the back of their gracious bearer when Sesshomaru stopped. And boy, was I happy, though I hadn't done as much walking as the taiyoukai, his toady little imp, or poor Ah and Un, who ended up not only lugging Rin around, but me too. The poor thing must have been exhausted. Sesshomaru walked on for about six, maybe seven hours after I had gotten a ride. Needless to say, I could understand completely how Sesshomaru got a kid like Rin to be worn out enough to go to bed without the slightest question. Or at least I hadn't seen her question him yet.  
  
Rin tugged on the bottom of my skirt gently when we had come to the spot pleasing his royal highness.  
  
"Kagome-chan? Will you come with Rin to get fire wood for Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked in one of the sweetest tones I had ever heard, while giving me a look similar to that of Souta's begging looks, or Shippo's. It was then and there I figured out just how hard it was to deny any child that gave you that look.  
  
I knelt down to talk to her. "Hai. I would love to go with you, Rin-chan. Let's go before it gets too dark to see what we're picking up." I offered her my hand with a smile, only to have it grabbed and to be pulled out of the clearing with more strength than I would have thought possible for little Rin.  
  
We walked along for a while, picking up what twigs and dry, carry-able limbs we could. Rin chattered away all the while, but I didn't mind. After traveling with either a silent or a whining hanyou, then a silent demon Lord, I was pleased to be able to listen to the ramblings of a little girl for a bit. What a nice and welcome change it was.  
  
Though half concentrating on what Rin was saying, and half concentrating on my own thoughts, I felt something tug at my senses in the back of my mind, but the feeling was so strange I couldn't really place it. Rin darted off and brought back a branch that looked like good firewood.  
  
"Is this one good, Kagome-chan?" She asked, holding it up for me to see.  
  
"It looks great, Rin-chan! Oh, wait," I turned it over after feeling something slimey. I almost jumped at what I saw and moved my hand away from it. "No, a slug has made this branch his home, see?" I showed her, and she nodded while staring at the slug with interest. "We'll leave it right here, so we don't really disturb him."  
  
I sat the branch down, leaving the slug crawling, or slinking I guess, on his little 'house' before Rin grabbed my hand again, and we started back towards the clearing. We walked slowly back, since it would take us a while to get back anyway, seeing as we had wandered a long ways away from the others.  
  
Again, I could feel something pull at the back of my senses, but again I dismissed it since I had no clue what it could be. When we were half way there, I started to speed up a little bit, now also sensing something following us. Rin hadn't noticed, so I decided not to worry her.  
  
"Hey, Rin-chan, how about a race back?" I asked.  
  
"Alright, Kagome-chan! But Rin will win!" With that, the little girl sprang ahead, and I followed. At least she was fast. She pulled ahead by darting through bushes and under tree limbs that took me a second or two to get past. I could tell that she was back already, so I didn't worry for her anymore.  
  
I was falling to the ground before I felt the pain from being struck, and some substance that I had a feeling I didn't want to know of making my clothes stick to my back. I could feel whatever the stuff was slowly slither down my arm, somewhat like you would expect the contents of an egg to do if you cracked it on your shoulder. Not a pleasant feeling, and whatever this stuff was, it defiantly wasn't an egg..  
  
The next experience I had was also one I would love to soon forget. It was like being lifted into the air by your ribs alone, which in a sense, I was. Whatever had been following us had wrapped its.err.tail around me, and was squeezing so hard, I knew two things: one, if this didn't stop soon, all my ribs would be broken, and two, I probably would suffocate before I had the joy of feeling all my ribs cracked. Gritting my teeth, I opened one eye to see what it was that had me, at least. What I saw both disgusted me, and surprised me.  
  
Ooze dripped in globs from the grayish, slimey form. I think what was the head, for it was hardly any different from the tail wrapped around me, was feet off the ground and facing towards where Rin had disappeared. Whatever it was, it was huge. I couldn't really place what it could be, seeing as how my mind was racing with how to get away, all the things I hadn't been able to do or see, and how it hurt to have the air crushed out of your lungs.  
  
Then there was sweet relief. Everything stopped, the creature stopped its squeezing, my ribs still hurt, but I knew I would live, and I could breathe!! What had held me was still writhing when I hit the ground. All I saw was a flurry of white, then I heard some monstrous sound that must have come from the beast. I looked up to see both who had saved me, and what the HELL had attacked me. I turned over and gasped in shock when I saw something that nearly gave me a heart attack.  
  
What had attacked was none other than a youkai. ((AN: Bet all you guys figured THAT out, eh? Lol)) But what type it was got me. It looked like a giant, cut in half version of the slug that had been on the log Rin had found. I had been face to face with a raging hanyou when his demon blood had taken over. I had been face to face with Naraku and defeated him. I had seen more horrific things than most teenagers my age from my time. I was terrified. Well, that would explain why I felt something strange, but couldn't place it. And standing before the creature, Tokijin drawn, was Sesshomaru, his pallor face staring coldly into what I suppose was the grotesque face of the slug demon. I was too busy enjoying the fact I could breathe again to notice that the tail had slid away from me and was slithering towards Sesshomaru's back. ((AN: Hey, in my fic, even decapitated things can move, sometimes! BEWARE! IF YOU SLICE OFF MY HEAD, I WILL STILL BE HERE TO HAUNT YOU!!!))  
  
The head half charged to lure Sesshomaru's attention, and for the most part it worked. Sesshomaru didn't notice the tail coming from behind until a few seconds before it wreathed around his mid section, also succeeding in pinning Sesshomaru's only arm to his side so that the Tokijin and his claws were useless. I stood up to see a look of pure annoyance cross Sesshomaru's face after a moment, and I could see why. Even from my now standing position, I could see that the tail was squeezing Sesshomaru just as hard, or harder, than it had been squeezing me.  
  
The only thought that crossed my mind from that point on was how I could help or save Sesshomaru, since he had saved me, and since it was the all around right thing to do. At the very corner of the clearing were my bow and arrows, which had been on me when Sesshomaru had found me, or so I was told. I was suddenly thankful I had been a little careless with my stuff in my earlier exhaustion. I ran to them, and notched an arrow, looking for an aiming point. I was so used to aiming at Jewel shards, it took me a second or two to realize I was looking for a little lavender glow. Chiding myself, I aimed for what currently looked to be the head, for it was about to drool its gross slime over Sesshomaru, and fired. Of course, the normal energy wave encompassed the arrow, and the end result was the things head disintegrating and the entire body, including the tail, falling limp to the ground.  
  
Sesshomaru landed nimbly on his feet, looking at the body of the creature with stoic expression. But I could slightly see a tinge of curiosity in his eyes as he looked to me, then turned towards the clearing and walked away without even saying a word. No thanks. No demanding thanks. Just silence. You know, I was ready to kill him over that silence. It would have been nicer to have been with Inuyasha, at this point, at least he would have complained for not being thanked.  
  
~*~  
  
"God damn it, where is she?!" Inuyasha yelled, in the same enraged fashion as he had since the day they lost Kagome, AGAIN!  
  
"Inuyasha, neither Lady Sango nor I know this, and we have told you that since when she disappeared back into the flames."  
  
Inuyasha growled his anger, but he expected no less. When finally Miroku and Sango had let go of the collar of his haori and let him go in search of her, there was nothing left. No ashes, no scorched bones, no smell of burnt flesh, so at least they knew she was alive. But they had no clue where she was. The smell of charred and burning forestry's had wiped out most of the scents of animals, he could faintly make out Kagome's in the spot she had fallen, but from there it ended.  
  
Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha, countless times we have told you that it is not only you that cares about Kagome," Inuyasha stood to defend himself against the accusation, but Miroku held his hand up for silence, " Sango and I do as well. We will have to search for her when it is light out, as we have been, it would do no good to search in the dark when we can't see."  
  
"You can't see, Monk. I can." Inuyasha argued, crossing his arms.  
  
Miroku sighed again, mumbling under his breath, "I wish Lady Kagome were here, even if it were to only use the subduing spell."  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, there it is.Again, the idea of the slug youkai is not mine, it belongs to cloverX. I don't want to take credit for her idea, so I just wanted to say that. But, again, I warped it to fix my story a little.  
  
Kagome: But you cheated! What happens next with me and that baka Sesshomaru?!  
  
Sesshomaru: *Knocks Kagome over*  
  
Kagome: Hey, you cheated!  
  
Sesshomaru: Baka.*Gives a sarcastic look like she should have expected that*  
  
Ashley: 0_0' I think I've let them see Pirates too much.Now I'll go, tear the movie away from their grasp, think of more stuff to do, and look forward to reviews. REVIEWS. You remember what those are, right? R-E-V-I-E- W-S. Spells Reviews, and those are what I am begging of you guys as a Christmas present, okay? PWEASE?! *Begs* 


	24. AN Sorry!

Sorry about the last chapter, all. There were supposed to be separators, but they didn't show up like I had hoped they would. Once again, sorry if that confused anyone, and please, REVIEW!!! Oh, and MERRY CHRISTMAS or HAPPY HANAKA ((My spelling sucks, if that's wrong)) or WHATEVER YOU CELEBRATE!!!  
  
~Your loving author,  
  
~Sesshomaru's_Girl 101 


	25. The Death of Komo

I shouldn't be doing this, posting another chapter. I only got like, three reviews. But I had an idea, so I'm deciding to use it.I guess I lost all my fans.*Sigh* I feel so unloved!!!! Except from Davis Johnson.THANK YOU FOR THE NICE REVIEWS, DAVIS!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Does it really look like I own Inuyasha? Shit, son! I'd be making him a slave, and I'd be rich! Not to mention the fact, I wouldn't have to be making fan fictions were all my fans leave me, I'd have fans all over the world! *Starry-eyed look* And someday, I will have fans all over the world! ((I'm writing a book called Angel's Story, and I'll make people buy it so it can be a hit! LOL!))  
  
"Blah, blah" -talking  
  
'Blah, blah'- thinking  
  
Blah, blah, blah..-actions  
  
~~~~- scene change, time change  
  
~*~ -view change  
  
~*~  
  
"What would you ask of this Sesshomaru?" The words, somewhat strained, were simple, yet they still made me jump.  
  
"What, Sesshomaru?" He looked even more annoyed for a second, "I mean, Sesshomaru-sama!"  
  
"You aided me with that youkai when you could have run to ensure your own safety. What would you ask of this Sesshomaru to pay this debt?" Still, he didn't look very happy with what he was saying, but I guess it was a manner of pride. That's usually the case with Sesshomaru, isn't it?  
  
I had to think a moment on this. "I don't know...Wait! I know! You can help me and Inuyasha find the stone we're looking for!" At this he looked even more displeased.  
  
"If you would give no other task, I must accept this one..."  
  
"Thank you, Sesshomaru!" I yelled. Sheesh, having him on our side would be better then not, attitude and all!  
  
~*~  
  
'I cannot believe I just offered my help to this human. The human wench of Inuyasha, no less!' "If you would give me no other task, I must accept this one..."  
  
"Thank you, Sesshomaru!" I let her slip. Even though she was human, and I deserved her respect whenever she spoke to me, she had proved herself enough for me not to threaten her life when she forgot every now and then.  
  
Besides, I thought it would be pretty simple to help her. That wench Komo had known about the stone, as much as Seiryuu did, anyway. And, as an added bonus in this case and ONLY in this case, she seemed to have an infatuation with me. She could be used to gain information...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Komo!" Seiryuu growled, his hand around said youkai's throat, claws poised high and ready to dig into her skin.  
  
"I-Seiryuu! You-Stop this!" She spluttered, not knowing how to talk at the moment. "You can't kill me! Kiminari will hunt you down, force you to get the stone alone, and then kill you!"  
  
At this point, her threat of their boss looked pointless. "I don't care. You have been nothing but a bother since you were assigned to accompany me! You've told a grand total of six people what our plan is, where we are going EXACTLY and why! One of those people being someone who recently agreed to help Kagome and Inuyasha obtain the Stone!"  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Seiryuu slunk in the shadows. He heard Komo speaking with someone in the forest, and who this someone was, he didn't know, but he planed on finding out the stranger's identity. What he saw surprised him for an instant, then he was hardly able to stifle his growl. Komo was sitting with a Sesshomaru that was trying to keep his annoyance from his face.  
  
"And that's about all we know. We know that the Stone should be where I told you, and that we're the only ones that know it. Not that stupid hanyou or that girl of his knows what I told you." Komo said, staring dreamily at the taiyoukai.  
  
Sesshomaru just nodded, no sign of a smirk on his face, though a soft gleam of one in his eyes. He had what he wanted. He stood, having been sitting on a fallen tree with Komo, but paused before leaving. "Thank you, Komo." The words sounded so forced, that Sesshomaru hardly choked them out, to Seiryuu, but Komo had swooned and just smiled.  
  
Then the Lord had left. Seiryuu had come from his hiding spot, and pinned her by the neck up against a tree.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"You told Sesshomaru EXACTLY where to find it! You are whore who does nothing but get in my way! This job could have been over by now, had I not had you to slow me down. Well, no more..."  
  
Komo could only let out a small squeal before Seiryuu's claws came down and into her chest. They sliced past splintering bone, through major arteries, and only stopped when the hard and scratchy texture of bark from the tree behind Komo blocked their way. Komo's eyes were still wide with shock; life had not yet left her. Seiryuu drew his hand away, looking from the blood that stained up to his wrist, to the female demon sliding down the tree to the ground.  
  
She stuttered once, then the light left her eyes, and she stared unseeingly before her with a dull expression. Seiryuu looked at his hand again, almost tempted to lick the blood off. Then he remembered who's blood it was, and started toward the stream instead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That is what was told to me." Sesshomaru said in his monotone voice.  
  
Kagome nodded, her eyes downcast in thought. Then she looked up with a slight smile. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama! Can we start in that direction tomorrow? Please?"  
  
Sesshomaru only nodded, and stood, walking from the little camp. Rin and Jaken were already asleep, and Kagome just settled down, by now used to the fact that Sesshomaru did this a lot by now.  
  
~~~  
  
Alright, basically this chapter was to show who Seiryuu was going to kill, since all the guessing fans left me.*Cries* And to say that Sesshomaru did get Komo to tell where the Stone was.I personally expected this to last longer, but its time to stop doddling and to get this story to a closing.^_^ Thank you to the two people who remained with me during my writers block period, I really do appreciate it.  
  
Au revoir, mon ami's!  
  
Sesshomaru's_Girl 101 


End file.
